Alcohol, Jake bashing, and SnuggleBunnies
by Joy1
Summary: (R. I don't like the defaults.) It is done...Gabriel and Sara recover from their government induced chase with each other...and alcohol. Now to deal with the feelings and relationship that blooms out of that night will be the hard part.
1. Snuggle Bunny

Alcohol, Jake bashing, and SnuggleBunnies

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Response to Magicks' challenge. Read the end for all parts.

Sara rubbed her eyes as she stared about her apartment. It had been a helluva long day and it was only ten thirty at night. "What's wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. "Its not like I don't have friends I could call someone. But no I am going to sit in my apartment alone and pray this thing on my wrist doesn't decide to go psycho."

With that the phone rang. "Pez, Go!" her answering machine demanded. 

"Sara," Gabriel's voice sing-songed. "I can see your figure in your big chair from outsideNow buzz me up." Gabriel was indeed standing on the street. She nodded and hit the button. 

He was at her door in moments. "I'm glad to see you. Kind of tired of talking to ghosts" There was something odd in Gabriel's expression. "What's up man? I mean I'm real glad to see you. I needed the company but I was afraid that after our little run in with the interior government you weren't going to be so hot to see me Have your stitches come out yet?"

The young man just smirked and brushed past her raiding her kitchen. "I have come to get sloshed. If you want to join me that is fine If I stayed at my place things would end up being broken. If I went to a bar you'd be bailing me out of jail."

"And your girlfriend's" Sara asked cautiously.

"Our friends in the interior government as you put it scared the hell out of her," he said with a smirk looking Sara over. "After I got back to my shop, everything that had ever lived at my place of hers was gone. In fact I can't even get a straight answer from her roommate if she's still in the country. Now I may sound like a jerk but ya know if she doesn't want to see me than well I guess we broke up and I'm not really that upset about it There was also a nice little note saying that they' would be watching and that I should be more careful with who my friends were." Gabriel had pulled the bottle of Jack Daniel's from his backpack and searched for a very large glass from amongst Sara's cupboard. 

Sara could see Gabriel was in pain but it was not really deep. "So you're here? Not that I'm not happy but why?"

He stared for a moment, "I'm not going to let anyone pull you from my lifenot those creeps that were chasing usnot Nottinghamand sure as hell not that moronic partner of yours. Did the sun fry his brain or is he that stupid? Danny I like Hewell you can tell he's on the levelhe loves you. Jakehe'd sell you out faster than"

"I get the picture," she said with a sigh. "Danny has said something similar to me when I got back to the precinct." 

"Yeah I know. Danny and I talked," he confessed.

"What? Why?" 

He shrugged, "Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sara looked him over, "You could have called me. I was sure you didn't want me around."

Gabriel shook his head, "If I called you, you would have said you were fine. At least talking with Danny I could get a straight answer and a little more of a chance to chat with your only family."

Sara walked over to her friend and wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks sweetheart. It's nice to be loved by someone I can trust." 

Gabriel held her tight, "Back at ya, Pez Now what do you say we get silly."

Sara and Gabriel sat laughing their asses off about nothing in particularwell actually it was the many idiotic things Jake had done since arriving. "No wait Ya got to see this," she gasped and put in a videotape. There was Jake at what appeared to be a renovated disco in front of a large group of people singing karaoke.

"Oh my god Can I have a copy of this so when I feel depressed I will have proof I can't sink lower than that guy?" Gabriel asked. "What is he singing anyway?"

Sara smiled, "That is his attempt at The Who's, Who are you? He thought it was funny since we're homicide detectives."

"How did you get him up there?" he asked.

"What makes you think he didn't just do this on his own?" she questioned.

Gabriel tilted his head, "Then I have even less respect for him"

She laughed in that funny, I've had too much to drink but I'm not puking yet' sort of way. "You're right. I bet him he couldn't make it through a whole song."

"What did he get if he won?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"

"Eww You kissed that guy! Now I have lost respect for you," Gabriel insisted. 

"He didn't make it through the songAnd it was a date not a kiss."

"Just as long as you're not grabbing his butt in front of feds its fine by me," he smirked.

"Idid not grab your butt!" Sara stated with a slight head nod sipping at her refilled cup. 

Gabriel raised his hand, "I was thereIt was my buttand your hands was definitely grabby." He settled down again taking a long hit of Jack. 

"Careful Drink too much of that I'll be able to talk you into anything," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Like what?" he countered.

"Singing three blind mice' wearing a pink flamingo ornament as jewelry," she nudged him nodding her head, "Buying a BackStreet Boys CD."

Gabriel glared, "You are a cruel womanI never realized you had this sadistic streak before. No wonder Nottingham has a thing for you."

Sara kicked him lightly, "Below the belt!"

She looked at her wall clock and saw it was four a.m. "Well I won't be able to let you go home tonight. You," she poked the young man in the chest, "are far too inebriated."

"That's why there are cabs," he answered.

"AhhLast cab ride I had I was taken by the Fed people. And you were deposited into my lap shaking and bleedingNo cabs!" Sara snapped. 

"Fine then where'm I going to sleep? And don't even say on the floor when I have a nice soft bed at home."

She huffed thinking to herself for a minute. "Come on," she said tugging at him.

"Where am I going?" Gabriel questioned.

"A bedYou said you wanted a bed. There is but one bedTherefore don't take the covers or put cold feet on mine and we'll be fine."

Gabriel didn't even have a chance to respond as Sara escaped to the bathroom. "I drank too much," he muttered. After she was done in the bathroom she ushered him in. He got inside a shook his head several times. He was probably already asleep on Sara's couch. 

"Hurry up Bowman Turn out the light."

"Guess not," he mumbled to himself. 

"So what are the rules Chief?" Gabriel asked standing at the side of the bed.

"What?" she grumbled snuggling into her covers. 

"How much clothing do I need to wear to bed?"

Sara was a little shocked but then remembered what he meant, "Anything but nude is fine with me."

"Damntake the fun out of getting in bed with you," he muttered removing his shirt. Sara caught a glimpse of his chest while his eyes were covered be his t-shirt. She faced the other way quickly. Gabriel climbed in, "So we're to our own corners, right?"

"Huh?"

"No spooning?"

Sara laughed, "Gabriel I am too relaxed to care. If you want to hold something, I am your Snuggle Bunny."

"The fact that I don't have a tape recorder right now to have captured that phrase is horrendous," he cackled.

"Oh shut up and come here," she snarled. 

"Night Sara," he whispered kissing her cheek and hugging her waist. 

"Night Gabriel," she responded snuggling back further into his arms.

Jake McCartey talked his way into Sara Pezzini's building carrying donuts and pastries. He knocked at the door a couple times. The door swung open to reveal Gabriel Bowman in his boxer shorts and nothing else before him. "Man what are you doing here?" the young man snipped laughing internally at the look of deflated ego and general annoyance. This was going to be fun.

"Ahh I came by to pick Pez up. After everything that happened, I haven't had much time with her," the blond man murmured making fish faces at the situation.

"That's surprising Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Gabriel quipped before turning his back on the detective. "Sara!" he called.

"Gabriel have you seen my other sock?" she grumbled wet hair and t-shirt clad holding one sock in her hand. Jake again began to gape openly. "Jake? What are you doing here?"

"Ahh Breakfast?" he muttered holding up his box of goodies.

"That's okay. I'm making eggs," Gabriel said from the stove.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart?" Sara smiled at him.

"That's mea sweetheart and the world's best human mattress," he said biting the inside of his mouth. 

Sara forgot herself for a moment and just responded overlooking Jake entirely, which of course was real easy. "I already said I'm sorry. You really didn't need to turn the tablesyou were liking me as your very own human blanket," she snipped.

Jake just watched the exchange in absolute awe and confusion. 

Gabriel tugged Sara to his side and whispered, "He totally thinks we"

"I know what he thinks!" she whispered back.

"Let's mess with his head," Gabriel said wickedly wrapping his arm around her hip. Sara looked at him half-shocked half-excited. "Come on, what happened to my little sadist?"

That was all it took to get Sara to kiss Gabriel soundlyand what a kiss. He had waited for that kiss for so long. The tongue was quite unexpected but definitely not unpleasant. Gabriel gave himself over to the kiss running his hand over her hip and then holding her butt. He could feel Sara's hands in his hair and at the nape of his neck scratching. He groaned a bit tugging her closer causing her to groan. 

A loud clearing of the throat followed by, "Your eggs are burning and the spatula is melting," got their attention. 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at the thoroughly infuriated blond man. He turned back to Sara with a smirk. Nibbling on her ear he whispered, "Never worry about him wanting a date again." Sara pulled away looking a bit disturbed. "Don't do that" he whispered stroking her hair.

"Your eggs!" Jake demanded.

"Be right with you Jake," Sara said quietly untangling herself from Gabriel's embrace. The young man removed the food from the stove and went to follow Sara into the bedroom. 

"What happened to the blond?" Jake said loud enough for Sara to hear. 

"The feds threatened herbut you wouldn't know anything about that would ya?" Gabriel stated walking away.

Sara was already mostly dressed when Gabriel got into the room. "Help me find my sock," she demanded.

"Sara, stop," he responded. She was making her bed. Gabriel knew for a fact that Sara never made her bed. "Straightening your sheets will not change the fact I slept here last night." She didn't raise her eyes so he stood in front of her. "Washing them will take away my scent but it won't make last night go away."

Green angry eyes flashed him, "Gabriellast night"

"Was wonderful," he finished. "This morning seems to be where the confusion lies."

"Put on some clothes," she snapped.

Gabriel looked down and smirked, "NopeI think my attire puts me on the advantage in this argument so I am staying put." Sara got annoyed and flexed her jaw. "What is the problem Sara?"

"We shouldn't be this way."

"Really? We seemed to be doing just fine a couple minutes ago," he stated.

"To antagonize Jake," she whispered knowing Jake was probably trying to listen. 

"At first," he agreed whispering getting very close to her stroking her long hair, "but that doesn't explain the tongue involvement nor the fact that I wasn't decked for holding you right about here." Gabriel pulled Sara to him and laid his hands on her rear. There was no place for Sara to look. "Try my eyes," he suggested.

Almost timidly she looked into his face as his lips slowly descended on hers. It was a gentle, sweet, and almost a chaste kiss. "Now that had nothing to do with your partner, did it?"

"Sara?" Jake called. "I think I found your sock." She rolled her eyes and gave Gabriel a little kiss before heading back to the living room. 

Gabriel came out a minute later in only his jeans. "I'll clean up," he motioned to the kitchen. 

"Thanks sweetheart," she replied. 

Jake clenched his jaw. "We should go."

"Right Be with you in a minute," Sara stated. Grabbing the extra keys for her apartment she gave them to Gabriel who was at the sink. "HereSo you don't have to be buzzed in anymore."

He smiled huge, "Thanks." She went to leave but he snagged her side. "Want a mattress tonight?" Gabriel said soft and low. 

Sara actually gulped. "Not sureDinner date definitely. I'll call when I'm getting off from work," she added at the end causing Gabriel to laugh.

"Why Detective Pezzini, were you entertaining thoughts of" he went in for her ear again. 

Sara tugged him forward and kissed him hard. "Bye! Lock up."

"Got it Chief," he called to her.

Jake said nothing until Sara and he got in the car. "Gabriel?"

She nodded her head a little unsure herself, "Gabriel."

A/N: Required- Alcohol (lots); Karaoke on tape; Disco; Three blind mice;' Pink flamingo ornament; BackStreet Boys CD or Dead Puppies CD; The Who; a bet; someone thinks Gabriel and Sara have slept together (extra points if its Danny or Jake); and a sock gone missing.

I got it all. Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did. 


	2. Gabriel?

Gabriel?

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: _True story of the Snuggle Bunny_- My nickname given to me when I was seventeen by a fourteen year old guy I had a big sis/little bro relationship with. Short version- in a foreign country exhausted from heat, he shared his air mattress (not an aero bed) with me for an afternoon nap. When I woke up my head was in the crook of his neck and I was being cuddled for all I was withand he said, My very own Snuggle Bunny.' For the rest of the trip that was my nickname and until I graduated that guy still called me that. Thus being why you never sleep next to fourteen-year-old boys in foreign countries no matter how hard the cement floor is.

A/N2: Back by popular demand.

Sara yawned at her desk wearily. Less than four hours of sleep was not conducive to a good day at work. "I want coffee. Anybody need anything?"

"I'm good," Danny said with a nod. "Now eventually you will tell me what kept my partner up into the wee hours of the morning right?"

"How do you know that something" she started to say. Danny raised his eyebrow. "Whatever. When I get back you and I can have a heart to heart."

Jake watched as she left their office. He had been avoiding eye contact and talking for fear of putting his foot in his mouthbesides Danny seemed to wish him ill. This undercover crap was severely getting in the way of dating Sara. Jake leaned over and said, "Do you know what's up with her and that Bowman kid?"

Danny smiled big. So that was it. Gabriel had called him not that long ago. The two men had compared notes on the events that had transpiredthus being why Gabriel presently couldn't stand the blond one. 

Danny ceased the opportunity to drive home a few nails in Jake's too cool' manner. He shrugged, "Gabriel and Sara were already tightbut it changes things when your life is on the line. Gabriel was willing to die for Sara and Sara was willing to do the same. Both didn't know if the other one was safe or even still alive." Danny decided to embellish a little but it served its purpose. "Gabe got what? Seven stitches in his head from the feds working him over." Jake shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "In a decisive moment you never know what people are capable of until they do it I guess that is what love and partnership really break down tothe absolute trust in another when your life is at stake." The Asian man's eyes met Jake's; "I have no problem calling Sara partner none at all."

"What the hell does" Jake's statement was cut off by Sara's reemergence in the room. 

Sara took in the heated glare that Jake was tossing at Danny. Either Danny had given approval of Gabriel and Jake didn't like it or the whole trust and partnership issue came up again. She yawned huge. "Man, I don't know that coffee is going to help me out now."

Both men went to say something when the knock at the door came. "Pezzini A box for ya just arrived No explosives or anything," the officer said with a smirk.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing I just was the one to run it through the x-ray. I'm not leaving till you open it. I have to see the look on your face."

Sara shut her eyes Oh Gabriel what did you do?' she thought. It was a normal brown box, no markings. She cut into it carefully. Wrapped in bubble wrap she couldn't quite tell what it wasuntil she unrolled it. There before her sat a sixteen inch tall velveteen rabbit with a card attached. 

A Snuggle Bunny for my Snuggle Bunny,

A little token of my unrelenting urge to embarrass you at every turn. I expect my little sadist to punish me properly later On the sweet boyfriend side its just something to hug when I'm not aroundespecially when I'm not your personal mattress. 

Gabriel'

"Pez?" Danny questioned. "What is that?"

Sara looked up beat red and certain she was not about to let anyone read that notewell maybe Danny. "Uh" She looked at the two other men in the room slid the note into her pocket and said, "We'll have a private lunchokay?" 

The officer at the door turned away saying, "Never thought I'd live to see the day when Sara Pezzini would be getting love notes and gifts at work from a guy that looks at least five years her junior."

"Wait," Sara snagged the officer. "Describe the guy who dropped it off."

He shrugged, "Your height, dark hair kind of floppy, dark eyes Too many rings for a guy."

Sara was out the door and down the precinct steps in seconds. She scanned the street in either direction as people milled by. 

"Under five minutes," Gabriel said from behind her. "For a detective you don't notice your surroundings. Flew right past me," he said with a smirk. 

"Why you little" All words ceased as they kissed on the sidewalk in front of the precinct. Gabriel held her hip and the side of her face and head as he plundered her mouth vigorously. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and came at him with the same ferocity. She leaned her forehead to his, "This is the way we're gonna be, isn't it? Hot and fast."

Remembering her absolute love of his attention to her ears from that morning he nibbled at one, "Except when we're going sloooower than molasses." He changed their embrace so he was holding her to him with his face buried in her hair, "I promise I can make slow just as hot as fast," as he traced his tongue on the outside of her ear. 

Sara panted for a second; "You shouldn't have this much effect on me already."

"Why? I've known you for a while. I know your secrets," Gabriel whispered caressing her wrist with the Witchblade on it. "And I am one of your best friends I think I have earned the right to turn you on."

Sara attacked his lips again eager to share the heat of his mouth. "Hey! Get a room!" a friendly voice yelled from the steps. Gabriel looked up to see about five cops, Danny and Jake included, watching them from the steps of the station. 

"We're busted," he said quietly.

"I hate you," she pouted. 

Gabriel laughed lightly kissing her forehead, "Dinner tonight out or in?"

"Out," Sara answered, "And extracurricular"

"Will wait for a while," he said with a smile. "I like this time in a relationship where you talk and tease. It makes later that much better. Never heard anyone say they were sorry they waited to have sex." Gabriel looked up again. Jake was staring him down. "Surfer boy hates my guts Give me a little kiss and I will let you face the firing squad."

"Thanks _dear_," she growled. 

"No problem _Bunny."_

"I am never getting out of that am I?"

Gabriel smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Not in this lifetimeReady?"

"No," Sara pouted.

"Stop it. You face down criminals and the forces of darkness on a regular basis. You can handle five cops."

"Says you."

"Here we gothree," Gabriel counted, slipped his arm around her waist and turned them around. Sara looked down sheepishly. "Hi DannyHi Jake. Just came by to see my girl." Danny smiled like there was no tomorrow. "Keep the razing to a minimum please or I will never be allowed in the building again."

"No problem," Danny replied. "I'll protect her."

"Hey!" Sara snapped. "No protection needed!" She huffed, "See you later."

"Bye," Gabriel said with a self-satisfied smile before turning toward the crowds of people and disappearing.

The five cops watched intently as Sara stared after Gabriel's dark head. "Sara Pezzini in loveanother first," the screening cop muttered taking the other two casual observes inside.

Sara received a large smile from Danny and a frown from Jake, which she expected. "So tell me about the Bunny?" Danny inquired. 

Sara looked at her partners and said, "Private lunchRemember Woo."

"Right," he muttered taking them both inside leaving Jake to trail behind. 

This mornings attack on Sara's work went better than expected Gabriel thought. Now as long as Nottingham didn't kill him he would be fine. "Talismanic," he answered the phone.

"Hi," the soft female voice on the other end was definitely his MIA ex. 

"What's up?" he said coolly. 

"The hold on my visa has been removed somaybe I can come by tonight?"

Gabriel chuckled. Jake works fast,' was his only thought. "Look With everything that happened I realized It doesn't matter I'm glad about your visa You took everything of yours sothanks for at least calling to say goodbye." He was impressed at himself. This was not the way he ever pictured life going down. He had the choice between a girl that was gorgeous, into him, he had an incredible sex life with and absolutely no threat of danger on the horizon or the wielder which meant constant danger and very likely an assassin breathing down his neck, yet he still chose Sara, hands down. "That's it," she snipped. "That is all you have to say."

"You leftno way to find you or talk to you. All my attempts were cut off at the kneesthe least you could have done was left a note with your roommate or here for god sake," he snapped.

"So this is my punishment?"

Gabriel's mind immediately went to his note to Sara. "No no punishment. Just game over. I really do hope you have a better time in NY than the last couple weeks."

She cursed, "Fine," then the line was dead.

A little computer hopping and a quick dial of numbers got him, "Danny Woo."

"Danny, its Gabe. Don't say anything to either of your partners."

Danny's smiled faded, "What's up?"

"Remember my theory that Jake was probably a fed?"

"Yeah."

"I think I have the closest thing to proof I'm going to get," the hacker informed looking at his computer screen.

"That would be?" the detective asked. 

"Phone records and bio plus an interesting phone call of my own. Jake is a surfer from Californiano joke. An award winning one at thatCan we say Point Break' want to be? Anyway Jake sends emails every week to a friend' in California that are then bumped several places until they hitdun dunt dunan FBI field office."

Danny's eyes went big; "You are kidding?"

"What's up partner?" Sara asked.

"Nothing need to take the call" Sara shrugged.

"Next interesting fact. Several and I mean several phone calls were placed on the day of our lovely chase to Washington and Langley. And of course the most personal touch was the call that was placed this morning that to my old girlfriend's apartment who then called me to let me know her visa wasn't frozen anymore and could she come by tonight. I'd say our little surfer boy is"

"So do I," Danny stated before Gabriel finished. "Thanks Oh, sorryI have a lunch appointment with my partner. You remember Sara. Yeah"

"Yeah I remember Sara. Watch your back. Brutus is lurking."

"Bye."

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Informant. Just giving me an update on a little thing," Danny said with a nonchalant shrug. "Ready for lunch?" 

"Yeah Bye Jake."

"Bye Jake."

Jake typed a few quick keystrokes only to find that the call Danny had received was not from Gabriel's shop. "Damn!" he muttered. 

Gabriel laughed in his shop as he watched Jake's meager attempt at hacking. "Small mind for a small man."

TBC

Probably not that long a series. My Buffy readers will be pissed if I don't get back to work on the three on going series I have there. 


	3. Reaction

Reaction

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: This chapter tends toward the serious. Don't worry, I've already written the next chapter and it is wonderfully amusing.

"Okay so I understand sort of about last night and this morning but what about the whole bunny on your desk thing?" Danny inquired.

Sara annoyedly blew her hair out of her face. "You won't let that go will you?" He shook his head. "Here," she handed him the note. "I'll explain once you read that."

Danny blinked several times. "I've known you for a lot of years Sara but I did not know you were into the whole disciplinary thingnot that it doesn't make sense."

Sara slapped his arm; "NoThat was a Gabriel addition."

"So what's up Snuggle Bunny, my little sadist, and him as your personal mattressThis ought to be good. The visuals alone on the last are hysterical."

"Danny! We had been drinking. He asked if spooning was allowed. I said I was too tired to care so if he wanted cuddle somethingI was his Snuggle Bunny," she said the last part at the table. Her partner about fell out of his seat laughing. "Stop it!"

"Oh he is soooo good for you," Danny quipped. "Any guy that can pull off that sort of gift and still get action on the street outside is doing something right But I believe there is more to the punishment and sadist stuff."

She sighed, "We messed with Jake's head this morning. That's how all this got started. Last night I teased him with mean things I could convince him to do and he called me a sadist. This morning Jake appearance brought out the worst in me."

"As he does with most people."

Sara gave him a look. He raised his hands in defense. "Anywayso now my two nicknames are Snuggle Bunny and Sadist."

"And what his nickname is your personal mattress?" Danny questioned.

"The whole Jake thing again. When we woke up this morning" she bit her lip. Danny motioned for her to continue. "When we woke up this morning I was effectively laying entirely on top of him." Her partner cracked up. "Cut it out Gabriel called himself my personal mattress in front of Jake."

"So you woke up sprawled out on top of one of your best friends that you had been drinking with the night before You can't tell me that for one second you didn't get worried."

"I still had on my Nevermind. No I didn't worry."

"I like this boy."

"I know Why didn't you tell me he called to check on me last week?"

Danny smiled, "He would talk with you when he was ready. It worked out for the best So ya gonna consummate this"

"Don't go there Woo. He may be one of my very best friends but its still a bit early for that," Sara stopped him. 

"Fair enough."

"Uh Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust Jake?" Danny asked simply.

She thought about it, "Not with my lifeno."

"Good you shouldn't."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"Lets just say my informant was checking into Jake and he is not who he says he is. Most likely he's FBI and if that's true then he is definitely the one that fed you to the wolves," the Asian man stated.

"I'll keep it in mind."

Sara found herself staring at the rabbit on her desk, the file in her lap and the blond man next to her. Time to take action. "Hey Jake, lets take a spin. See ya in a while partner."

Danny gave her a look but nodded, "Later."

Sara drove just general patrol giving Jake the chance to figure out if he wanted to talk to her or not. "So what happened to Gabriel's foreign girlfriend?" Jake led off with. 

The Witchblade burned at her wrist. Like a repressed memory coming to light he saw the blond girl threaten and harassed. Sara then saw Jake make a couple calls and one to the woman herself to let her know her visa was fine. "You okay?" he asked secretly hoping it had gotten to her. 

"A little sick To answer your question, the feds gave her a rough time and took her visa. Even if she came running backI'm not worried, but thanks for the concern," she said simply. "Need to pull over for a bit."

Sara ducked into a store's bathroom and let the visions come. It was randomIan interceding for Sara and Gabriel with the governmental agents so they would not pay with their lives for something they could not control. Jake is making friendly with several feds in the office that day. Her friend being murdered. The death of the photo clerk. Gabriel being beaten and not turning any information about her over. Then it was clear as day the words he spoke, I love her. Why would I tell you anything that could hurt her?' The scene shifted, Danny watching the office trusting Jake less and less. His call to her. The vision came in no order but three things were clear: Danny and Gabriel loved her and were loyal; Ian ironically could be trusted in many ways when push came to shove; and Jake McCartey was the last person she wanted to put her life in the hands of. 

Stepping back out to the car Sara looked Jake in the eye as she slid into the driver's seat. "I want you to ask to be reassigned this afternoon Jake."

"What?"

"Look, I don't know what you thought or if you honestly believed I wouldn't find out, but constantly lying to me does not endear you at all. So this afternoon when we get back you will ask to be reassigned. It would look better for you that way. Everyone will believe I was difficult to work with If I ask to have you removed there will be questions And I really don't think you want me to blow your cover."

Sara stared into confused blue eyes. "You have to understand its undercover work. Lying is part of the game."

"Yes but having the frozen visa of my boyfriend's ex suddenly unfrozen the morning you find out I'm involved has nothing to do with your assignment!" she snapped. "And before you lie to me againit doesn't matter how I found out. You're caught; you're compromised and you're using your position to manipulate my lifeso you will ask for a new set of partners this afternoon."

Jake gritted his teeth. That little punk was responsible for all of this. 

Sara read his expression like a book, "If anything happens to Gabriel, I will hunt you down like a dog and hurt you in ways you've never dreamed. I got my reputation as a bad ass not as some female cop need to prove her chops but because I really am that sadistic when it comes to people I love being hurt. You made a very big mistake this morning McCartey. Don't make any others."

He breathed deep then sighed in defeat, "Let me say one thing I was going to tell you about the assignment this morning. That was what was up with the breakfast thing. I realized that things were pretty new between you and Bowman so when he told me why the other girl wasn't around" He at least had the decency to look ashamed, "I could at least make it so she was around again and then maybe Look it was a really bad idea I admit but"

"No there is no buts McCartey."

"Fine I'll ask for the transfer. I screwed up"

"Yeah"

The two officers just sat quietly in the car, "Try Sanford and Wallace. They're a good team."

Jake looked up with a half smile, "Thanks Sara." She just nodded.

Jake went straight to the captain to request a transfer, which was actually not as hard as he thought. It seems Sanford and Wallace had asked for him if Pezzini and Woo's caseload got light.

Danny watched out the window, "What did you do?"

"I suggested it was in his best interest to ask for a transfer or I would."

"OkayWhat got you so pissed off?"

Sara gritted her teeth; "He orchestrated a re-acquaintance between Gabriel and his ex."

"That would do it."

"Yeah it did," she sighed.

"Talismanic," Gabriel said business like.

"It's Danny Just a head's up. Your little comment about Jake calling your ex worked like a charm."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked thoroughly confused.

"Sara took Jake out for a ride, when they came back Jake walked into the bosses office and asked for a transfer by her prompting. The call to the ex is what put it over the top," the Asian man said happily. 

Gabriel sat quizzically for a moment. How did she know about The Witchblade. It was that big a deal that the Witchblade showed her? "Well at least you won't have him weighting you down"

"Ya well We'll see how this plays out." 

Danny smiled into the phone, "So what's on tap for you and Pez tonight?"

"Dinner outWhere I'm not sure," Gabriel said tapping the desk in front of him. 

"Oh by the way the Snuggle Bunny was really funny. Sara has been staring at it all day. The guys in the precinct are going nuts wanting to know what sort of man actually got Pez."

It took Gabriel a minute to digest everything conveyed in those three sentences. One, Sara had shown Danny the note or at least told him something, which was good and weird at the same time since Danny is a guybut he didn't think Sara had any female friends. Two, Sara likes her rabbit enough to stare at iti.e. think about him. And three, his gift, appearance, and Sara's reaction caused enough of a stir to get the department talking. 

"She told you about the Snuggle Bunny thing?" Gabriel questioned.

"I got to read the note Not that I needed those visuals but hey I am the best friend. And don't try to explain stuff. Any questions were already answered. I have to say for a man a couple weeks ago I was impressed spoke Bulgarian or whatever the hell that was I am much more impressed with the embarrassing Pez and getting away with it That takes talent."

The hacker smiled, "I'm glad I meet inspection."

Danny laughed, "Oh no. You haven't passed inspection by a long shot. You still have to make it through an entire month plus a dinner at my house to get the Woo seal of approval. Right now you're on probation with positive marks."

"What a cop way to put things? So pointer on dinner?"

"Honestly it won't matter. She'll tell you what she's hungry for and go there."

"Oh kid I have to say too, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm impressed you didn't take the other girl back. After the time you had with Pez and the reality of police work sets in there aren't a lot of guys that want to stick it out," Danny said smoothly. 

"I knowbut if Sara and I hadn't become this is just weird. I mean I love Sara, there's no way around that and I've been close to her for a while so I just always thought I was too young or relegated to the little brother pile. A month ago she asked me why I never asked her out and I was flooredI mean who am I?"

Danny was catching on; "So this isn't so unexpected after allIt was just timing."

Gabriel shrugged, "And men with guns. Never know how you really feel until its life or death I guess."

"No man If she asked you why you never asked her out, she had thought about it. Not only that but if she was prompting she wanted you toask that is. Sara's forward in a lot of ways but she still wants to be asked."

"Well she kind of missed that part with me egging her on to kiss me this morning."

"Gabriel Sara Pezzini found out you were in the building, left her partners, ran out to the street and made out with you for all to seethat is not a common occurrence or something to be taken lightly. You may not have done the official asking part but you are more than under her skin. Between last night and tonight things maybe be radically different but don't let it interfere with your friendship. I'm marriedI know," Danny said solemnly. 

"Good to remember, oh wise Asian Master."

"Sara calls me that"

"I know."

TBC You guys will love the date.


	4. Was that on the Menu?

Was that on the Menu?

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Magicks- I have no email address for you to answer your review question. You know where to find me.

A/N2: I had some friends in high school the restaurant you are going to read about is based on. So before you askyes people like this do exist in America.

Sara threw her coat down on the sofa with her Snuggle Bunny under her arm. "Now where am I going to put you?" she muttered to the rabbit. It's little polished eyes shown brightly. "The bedafter all you're supposed to be what I hug when Gabriel's not around."

She entered her bedroom to find a very large beautifully illustrated version of The Velveteen Rabbit' propped up on her pillow with another note. 

Bunny,

I bet you haven't been read to in a long timeso here is the first bedtime story that I will read to you in the coming months. Sometimes I think you don't understand enough about what love is and how it transforms usyou also have the tendency to think you're unimportant and rather unreal. This is your reminder how precious you are to me and those who love you. 

Gabriel'

Sara sat on her bed with the bunny in her lap and the book under her chin and wondered why things hadn'twhy she hadn'twhy he hadn't Timing maybeand men with guns. All major life changing experiences had to begin or be followed by a major act of violence. God's cosmic joke that was her existence. But nownow she was with a man that loved herand respected her along with what she did And everyone she loved got killed. She hugged herself tight in a ball and cried. 

Gabriel came into the apartment quietly wanting to sneak up on Saramaybe even catch her in her skivviesthen suffer the punishment for it. When did he start getting off on the punishment thing he wondered?

The sound of whimpering was coming from Sara's bedroom drew Gabriel quickly. She lay in a ball curled up sniffling. Gingerly he climbed onto the bed trying not to disturb her until he could lay her head on his chest. "What's wrong sweets?" he whispered. 

"Everyone I love ends up dead," she groaned. She was still clutching his gifts. 

Gabriel took the book from her arms then laid the rabbit on his stomach so at least her arm was draped over his chest. His fingers ran lightly over her back and ran through her hair. "I can't promise I won't die," he said kissing the top of her head, "but I'm not going anywhere either. And there is no point trying to scare me off, you're stuck with me."

"But what if" Her words halted as his lips descended on hers. He was mastering the art of the shut up' kiss. It wasn't really he wanted her to shut up, it was just there was no reason to say the words. What ifs never get you anywhere. 

Tenderly over and over their lips met softly, unhurried. Sara had to admit this was nicesomeone to hold her when the world seemed to crash in, someone to stop her mind from wandering to difficult paths, someone to kiss her sweetly with no attempt to make it any more than an expression of affection. 

"You still want to go to dinner or do you want to see if you have anything edible in this place?" Gabriel asked sweetly.

"There isn'tlets order a pizza," Sara mumbled from the center of his chest. 

Gabriel got his phone out with one hand and hit one to the memory buttons. "Hi Aunt Sally its Gabe. Can you fix me a large supreme pizza and I'll come get it? No I'm not at my shop. Don't worry, I'll come get itAunt Sally stopI will not get sucked into this." There was a long pause and then he said exasperated like this was the last conversation he wanted to be having, "Yes No I don't have a picture of her in my wallet I promise. This weekend I will get one in there I'm sure I can dig one up before I go NO you can't talk to her" 

By now Sara was giggling (No really she was giggling) at the conversation. "Great, now she's laughing at me. Ya see what you've done? No I won't give you her address. I am coming to pick it up. I'll seeI'll seeI'm asking" Gabriel huffed looking at Sara, "Would you consider getting up and going to dinner? This is my godmother and aunt. She owns an Italian restaurant not far from her and she's Just say no and she'll understand. You won't have to get up or"

"No. I'd love to meet your godmother," Sara said with a smile.

"You were supposed to say no," he grumbled. 

"You got to embarrass me at workI get to be gushed over by your godmother."

Gabriel shook his head, "You don't understand."

"Well I soon will won't I?"

He glared, "Aunt Sally we'll be there in a half an hour NoWhat? No if you get to see her in person why do I need to bring a photo? Nomy cousins do not need to see what my girlfriend looks like Aunt Sally Yes Yes Please don't call my mom Please stop yelling in Italian. I'm only catching every other word I do know Italian quite wellbetter then your kids and that's all they heard growing up. I just have trouble over a telephone while you're in the kitchen No there is no need for that" Gabriel stared at the phone, "She hung up She hung up. On meI'm her favoriteEven from her own kids."

The frustrated young man got up and started to pace. "All I wanted was for you to have really good pizzathat's all. Sweet boyfriend thing to do. Then I get sucked into an Aunt Sally fight and suddenly I'm bringing my girlfriend and a picture of us to the restaurant by which time several of my cousins will have arrived to look us over like a hunk of meat My mother will be called which means I'm going to be yelled at in Italian again for not letting her know I finally found a girl I'm willing to meet the family.' Then my dad will get on the phone and yell at me for making my poor old' mother cry with her delicate' heart and" 

He was speaking so fast Sara wasn't sure what had happened to the laid back Gabriel that would mediate standing on his head. "ShhhWe can call her back and say I'm not feeling well."

"Oh no we can't. When you said yes it was a done dealand oh lord don't let Sally reach StevenOh please merciful heaven above" When Gabriel started to slip into lapsed Catholic speak it was time to worry. 

"Gabriel It's just your family. Family always will push your buttonsNow calm down and take a deep breath."

"Well my nice relaxing evening at home just became a high stress evening with family."

Sara smiled, "I'd kind of like to see the people that helped make youyou."

Sara looked into the window of the family owned restaurant that she was eating at that evening. Gabriel was beyond jittery. "RelaxOR I will kiss you in there and cause even more issues," she threatened. 

"Sadist."

"And you love me."

They walked in to see a large woman barreling toward them. Sara was completely lost as the woman followed presumably by her husband spoke quickly to Gabriel who answered back at the same speed. 

Eventually Gabriel said, "SaraAunt Sally would like the photo before I try to hide it or destroy it."

She laughed, "Now that would not go over too well with me."

"Sarah What a nice strong name," Sally said in a thick accent taking the photo of them at the pier and handed it to her husband. "I'm Sally and this is my husband Michael. Your food is almost ready. Come sit We saved you a booth in the back."

Sara and Gabriel sat down swiftly. "See that wasn't so hard," she said simply.

He started to laugh, "That was getting in the door. We are now seated next to the kitchen where all my cousins can stop by and say hello between service."

No sooner had the words been spoken than a large football player type came to sit on Gabriel. "How are you? My little brother treating you all right?"

"Brother?" Sara questioned.

"God-brother Steven" Gabriel groaned under the weight of the other man.

"So how did you meet Gabe?"

"Oh yes how did you meet Gabriel?" Sally asked.

At that moment Sara realized the entire kitchen staff had stopped to hear the tale. "Well I'm a police officer and I had to see Gabriel about a case."

"In trouble with the lawtsk," Steven snipped as Sally began to speak heatedly in Italian to Gabriel who looked ready to die. 

"No nothing like that," Sara saved him. "Steven, could you let him up? I'd like him to sit by me."

"Oh sure." Without further thought the football player stood and let the half-crushed man move to the other side of the table. "So what was the case."

"One of the guys Gabriel knows was on line at his shop and accidentally watched a murder take place. Gabriel was very helpful and has continued to be helpful." Sara was sure his family did not approve or understand Gabriel's line of work. "His knowledge of history is amazing plus the stuff he can find on the net with his computer I go to him before the techies at work any day. Gabriel is probably the smartest guy I know." Sara gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Are you trying to have us married with children before the end of the evening?" Gabriel whispered to her. 

"Just want to be sure they understand someone appreciates and respects what you do even if they don't understand it."

The innocent look in her eyes did him in. The one thing he swore he would never do in front of his gossipy familyhe did. Gabriel held Sara's cheek in one hand and whispered, "I love you," before kissing her softly.

A flurry of Italian speaking and crashing of plates alerted the couple to the family's reaction. One cousin, no more then sixteen, gazed dreamily at Gabriel like he was the second coming of Christ and Elvisor whatever rock star teenage girls lust after mixed up together. Steven's mouth hung open apparently unable to comprehend that someone actually would date his little brother' while two servers ran into yet other as Steven relayed in Italian Gabe's confession moving to the kitchen. Aunt Sally was already on the phone presumably to Gabriel's mother and Michael just smiled proudly. "Young lady," the elderly Italian man muttered. "What is your last name so when I pray before God I'll have it right."

Sara swallowed, "Pezzini."

Another loud clatter of dishes and general mayhem. "She's Italian Sally she's Italian," the old man said. 

"I heard Your mother will be so happy," Sally said with the phone to her ear. 

Gabriel buried his head in her shoulder. "You know if this doesn't work out not only do I loose one of my best friends but my family losses their best chance to see me married before I'm thirty."

Sara kissed the top of his head. "Won't they have a problem with the fact that I'm older than you and nearing thirty myself let alone that I'm a cop."

Gabriel shrugged, "They'll expect us to have children right awayno birth control allowed and then only maybe after the first comes along. As for the cop thing, I'll get the you need a job that makes enough to support your family' speech to avoid it."

"So let me get this straight. Because we came in for dinner and you kissed me in front of your family now all their wishes come true?"

"No You're what they want for meespecially the Italian part Plus you're leaving out the part where I said I love you in front of themthat is the hugeness they were reacting too."

"Why?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "My family hasn't met anyone I have dated since I was seventeen. I swore up and down that"

"That what?" Sara asked.

"Okay don't freak out. Remember this just started with a pizza I was going to pick up and you were the one that agreed to come" She nodded. He sighed heavily, "I swore up and down that I wouldn't bring another girl to meet my family until I found the one I would marry. So coupled with the love thing"

"The love thing?" she teased.

"Yes the love thing. I've said it twice and you have not responded so I chose to stick with the love thing."

"I told you I loved you last night," Sara insisted.

"That was before this," Gabriel moved his arm between the two of them. 

She had to laugh. Gabriel did have his moments of insecurities as well as teen angst. For all the times she could swear he was born old this was a time he seemed very young. "Gabriel?" she whispered. His eyes came up to hers from the napkin he had been steadily ripping. Sara smiled softly, "I love you too Now wasn't there a pizza we were supposed to be getting?"

"Yes," he smirked kissing her lightly. "Aunt Sally is our food ready?" he asked stepping into the kitchen just as Steven brought their pizza out.

The cordless phone was thrust into Gabriel's hand and he decided just to sit back down. "Yes, mom No mom Mom! Stop thatI am too old for you to be Yes she is Italian. A police officer. Homicide. No mom if I marry her I would not make her switch to a less dangerous department How can I think of your grandchildren? There are no grandchildren Mom, we're not married Stop yelling at me in Italian. No she can't speak it as far as I know." Sara shook her head. "No she can't. What? No you can't talk to her. Momyou've interrupted our date, our food is getting cold, and Sara has already dealt with enough family for one day" There was a long pause, "Yes I did say that. Yes she did No mom Yes it is _that_ Sara." 

Gabriel looked at her with puppy dog eyes then turned to Aunt Sally. She motioned for the phone back starting to speak rapidly into it in the foreign language. "What's she saying?" Sara whispered.

"She needs the line for orders. We're a very handsome couple and you would bear her beautiful dark haired grandchildren though they would all be short."

"She did not."

Gabriel stared at her. "Why would I make that up?" 

"I'm _that Sara_?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "What you think I don't talk to my family at all?"

She smiled, "No. I just wonder what that means is all."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No this is far too fun."

He groaned, "So I admit that this morning wasn't the first time I've considered what it would be like with us And in those sorts of situations I do have a tendency to talk too much about a person."

Sara smirked, "So your mother knew you had and crush on me and you had been denying it."

"I wouldn't say crushInterest yes."

She picked up her pizza, "I asked why you hadn't asked me out."

"You were being reactionary You were lonely and I was suddenly not able to give you my undivided attention. I'd say that really wasn't indicative of anything you felt," Gabriel stated cutting himself a piece. 

"Am I sitting in your god-mother's restaurant? Did I get hassled beyond compare today for making out with you in front of the precinct? Did I give you keys to my apartment? Yeah not indicative my ass!" Sara fumed.

He chuckled," The point isyes my mother knows exactly who you are."

Suddenly Gabriel started fussing at his aunt in Italian. 

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Come on that was not nothing," Sara insisted. 

He gritted his teeth; "She made a comment about My mom didn't marry an Italian. Bowmannot an Italian name. She talked about bringing the bloodline back It's stupid. They wouldn't love me any less if I married an Irish woman but I know they would have problems with several different nationalities."

"Like your ex?"

"Lets not talk about that Family pushes your buttons right? She just pushed one of mine. Uncle Michael is already chewing her out for it so"

"Eat your pizza," Sara said kissing his cheek. 

He smiled, "This wasn't as bad as I thought."

"See what the right attitude can do," she quipped.

"Nopethe right view," Gabriel said giving her his sly smile and biting into his favorite pizza around. Sara smiled one of those genuine smiles he was beginning to think only he got. Oh he was falling fast. 

TBC I love this chapter. REVIEW!


	5. Nerves

Nerves

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: The default is set so this won't come up automatically if it's R-rating. So just be warned we're moving into R-rated material.

A/N2: Yes I am edging Sara and Gabriel toward more but slowly.

Sara and Gabriel walked into her apartment slowly. "So now you have met my aunt and my cousins" he groaned.

"They were nice. A little over zealous but nice."

"So kind of you to say" Gabriel walked over to Sara's utensil drawer, "I bought you a new spatula."

"Its really okay. I have to admit that is the first time someone else melted my cooking stuff," she laughed. 

"It was for a good cause," he muttered putting his hands on her hips. Sara's heart started to race a bit. "Ready for bed?" 

"Gabriel, we talked about"

He shook his head; "I'm going to read you your bedtime story."

"Oh."

"You know meI'm a man of my word."

"Except when it comes to promises to your family years ago," Sara teased.

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "May still be true. Guess we'll have to wait and see." He listened as her breath picked up. "My Sara is afraid of commitment," Gabriel murmured. She began to squirm in his arms as he purposely walked her to her bedroom. Since she was walking backwards she had to trust he wouldn't lead her astray.

"I see how this goes," Gabriel teased. "You are the almighty wielder not of this world which I like an idiot had to point out because it was easier than saying I was too scared of rejection and how it would effect our friendship. So now you're stuck on the notion you won't be around for a long time, therefore single life is best Well tough. You're stuck with me. I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I've wanted this for a long time and I am not giving it up without a fight." With his last words he sat her on the side of the bed as he undid her shoes.

"I can do that," she snipped.

"I know you can, but you don't have to. Now where is that? Here," handing her the nightclothes she wore the previous evening. "Get ready for bed and you're getting read to."

"You won't always be this demanding, will you?"

Gabriel batted his eyes, "Only when it's something I really want."

"You really want to read to me?" she asked sarcastically.

"The opportunity to have you fall asleep in my arms snuggle up to my chest cover my body with yours" he whispered heatedly. "I'd say it was one of my more firmly held fantasies."

Sara licked her lips looking into his eyes uncertainly, "Are there others you would like to share?"

"You say things like that and I may not be a man of my word," Gabriel stated in a bare pant.

She swallowed, "I was only really holding off because I wasn't sure how I would feelnerves being too much."

His eyes darted back and forth trying to read her expression. The heat between them was mounting. "Sara," he groaned. "Tell me what you want."

"Stay tonight and we'll play it by ear."

"I can't do that. If I'm going to snuggle up to you in bed and hold you for the night, I have to know whether that is it or not. Cause right now if I start to touch you and know that you want me to continue I'm not gonna stopI'd like to wait," Gabriel stated seriously.

Suddenly Gabriel's phone rang shaking them from their daze. "Hello?" he answered confusedly. "Aunt Sally Yes I'm at Sara. What? What?" He half laughed, "Goodnight Aunt Sally. I'm not answering my phones again tonight" He looked at her rather bashfully and said, "Would you mind if we got ready for bed and just were together tonight?" 

"No I'd like that. The story can wait for another night." Gabriel just nodded. 

Sara slipped into the bathroom and changed into her nightshirt and did her nightly routine. Periodically she would hear Gabriel's phone ringing unanswered. She wasn't entirely sure what happened but if she had to guess it was in reference to Gabriel being at her place at this time of nighti.e. sex. 

When she came out of the bathroom Gabriel sat as before just minus most of his clothes. He avoided eye contact and readied for bed silently. She cuddled him in her open arms laying them both down. Sara just ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Do you want me to ask or just let it lie?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing like a mom type telling you to remember to wear a condom to take all the sexual anticipation out of an evening," he murmured self-mockingly.

Sara laughed lightly, "Guess we were pretty obvious by the time we left."

"I'm guessing one of my cousins must have seen us making out in the parking lot."

"Well ya know if your mother wants those grandchildren we're going to have to start practicing."

Gabriel looked at Sara with wonder and joy; "You're amazing Come here Snuggle Bunny." Holding each other close they both fell asleep. 

Sara's alarm clock started making an awful shrilling sound. "I am getting you a new alarm clock," Gabriel stated hitting at the offending object until it shut up. 

"If I use anything else I won't wake up," she said with a yawn.

"So fineI'll get you an alarm for the days when I'm here cause I'll wake you up rather then be given a heart attack by that thing," he murmured kissing her cheek. "You get a shower and I'll make eggs."

"Didn't we have this same discussion yesterday morning?" Sara asked.

"Yesjust minus the days when I'm here' part," he called walking into the kitchen. 

With a backward glance he caught her looking at his rear. If he were honest with himself he knew most women thought he was cute but he didn't have the Adonis body Nottingham sported. Gabriel always relied heavily on his intelligence and humor with women. Then again some women didn't like the muscled type. 

In high school it had sucked to have Steven around. They were the same age. Steve of course was a football player girls fell all over. Gabriel by comparison was short, intelligent, a computer geek, and hung with the raver crowd. He didn't have a lot of girls looking at him the way they did at Steven Seeing Sara appreciate his body did a lot for Gabriel's ego. 

Steven's older sister Angela had told him that nice guys rarely finished first in high school but in the end they were the ones the hot girls wanted. Gabriel had definitely had his share of hot girls since then but with the age difference between he and Sara plus he had met the only guy he had known Sara to datean Adonis typeit made him anxious. It shouldn't have he knew. This was Sara.

Gabriel stood before the stove and started breakfast reminding himself of the last forty-eight hours. There was a real spark of passion between he and Sara. He was asked into her bed and her life. Things were going fine. The shower turned off and suddenly Gabriel was nervous again. This was absolutely ridiculous. One of the things Sara seemed to like about him was his confidence.

Sara stood in front to the bathroom mirror and started to panic. She was almost thirty dating a guy who by all reports had just been sleeping with a woman who should have been a centerfold in some men's magazine. Sara knew she wasn't bad looking but she wasn't sure she could take the comparison. She sighed heavily.

This was stupid. Gabriel had the chance to take the other girl back and didn't. He had told her he loved her in front of his family. He had shown that he desired her a great deal. Things were going fine. 

What if he didn't like her body once they slept together? What if the other girl came back again? What if There was a knock at the door to the bathroom.

"Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"You've been in there a while since the shower turned off. You okay?" he asked sweetly. This was Gabriel she was dealing with. 

"I'm just acting like a normal female. I know that's a shock but I do have my moments."

He stared at the door trying to figure out what that meant. "Anything I can do to help? Bring you other clothes? Compliment you profusely?"

"The second option would be good about now," she muttered while dressing quickly. 

"Okay Well what can I say about my Sara? First off you're mine and I don't like to share. Second of all there isn't another woman like you in the worldall fire and ice" 

The door swung open to the bathroom and Gabriel's heart stopped. He really needed to be wearing more clothes then just boxers. She was absolutely breath taking and all she was doing was standing there standing there rather annoyed for some odd reason. She was poutingSara didn't pout. "What's wrong baby?"

Why couldn't he have just given her the normal boyfriend answer of the most beautiful woman' "Thanks for trying those weren't the compliments I was looking for."

"Okay what were you looking for?" She didn't say anything just moved around grabbing her shoes lacing them up. 

"I'm running late," she muttered and wouldn't meet his eyes. 

Sara ate her food quickly as Gabriel stared very aroused and confused, a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder. Finally it hit himnormal femalein a bathroomwith a mirror. "You cannot actually be telling me you needed me to tell you how gorgeous you are?" Her head sunk lower staring at her food. "That's the normal female part. That is why you're mad Sara to compliment your looks would be redundant. You are beautiful for so many reasons that have nothing to do with your face or your body."

"You just didn't mention it," she said softly.

"I couldn't imagine I would need to."

Sara stood up and started toward the sink with her plate. Gabriel was taking his life into his own hands but he couldn't think of any other way to prove his attraction to her. "Sara," he grabbed the towel off his shoulder and one off the counter and hung them straight down on either side of his boxers. "This is for you. This has been there since you came out of the bathroom."

The fact Gabriel had deliberately called attention to his erection dumbfounded Sara. She didn't know what to do or say. It did accomplish its purpose of making her feel a whole helluva lot better about herself. What she failed to realize was she was still staring at his crotch until the dish clothes covered him. 

Sara met Gabriel's eyes and didn't know what to sayso she started to chuckle. "I'm as bad as a thirteen year old boy," she said shaking her head. 

He chuckled to and drew her lips to his a few times. "Never doubt how attractive I find you. If you need me to compliment you on your looks I will but there are so many other things I would rather compliment. Your beauty is a fact like your birth date. I would much rather tell you how strong you are and how independent and all the things that made me fall in love with you."

She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his lips brushing over her skin on her neck and ear. "Gabriel"

He pulled his head back to look at her, "There is a reason this came up isn't there?"

She bit her lip, "I had one male partner that went on and on about what a knock-out your last girlfriend wasI believe the words playboy playmate were involved. My other partner who is married and loves his wife deeply even made a couple comments"

Gabriel took her face in his hands, "Stop She isn't you and its you that I want. You win hands down every time."

"But she"

"I met your last boyfriend too. I'm not exactly that tall or that built, am I?"

"Gabriel that doesn't matter"

"Then don't insult me by thinking I'm that shallow," he snipped. "I can't change what my last girlfriend looked like any more than you can change your last boyfriend Don't you think I have worries and insecurities too? That guy was alive since Christ was. He's had ample opportunities to master" He randomly gestured, "master sexual techniques"

Sara stopped his words kissing him swiftly. "You made your point."

"Good cause I really didn't feel like laying bear all the different things I have running through my head in terms of anxieties. Saying them out loud gives them weight, but the point is I know you. You don't say I love you lightly. Any time I freak out I can turn to those three words and know my fears have no real place with us. I hope you'll do the same," Gabriel stated. 

Sara leaned her forehead to his and said, "I love you Gabriel BowmanI don't deserve you."

He kissed her hard and hungry, "I love you too Sara Pezzini and you deserve every once of love the world can offer you Now you're already late so get. I don't want to be accused of being a bad influence."

She smiled and headed for the door but stopped. She gave him an amazingly heated kiss and then gave his rear a squeeze. His eyes popped open. "I really like that," she whispered nibbling at his earlobe and smacking his butt before walking out the door. 

Gabriel slid down to the floor. "I am going to die of sexual frustration I need a very cold showereither that or a very good daydream."

TBC

A/N: For the females out there who don't believe there are males in the world like the way I am writing Gabrielyou're wrong. My husband is my inspiration. 


	6. Seal of Approval

Seal of approval

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: As to what my husband is like I will say the following Before we started dating he saw a future with me, with the first two weeks he had already decided in himself that he would marry me if I would have him. He spent several months giving me space to grow into the idea. My engagement ring was made for within eight months of us starting to date and we were married just over a year from the start of the relationship So ladies after having been with the same jerk for three years I learned a very important lesson: the nice guys you ignored in high school are very much the princes you want in life No I did not know my husband in high school but it's still a good analogy And no he has no brothers. Ironically his sister married a man just like him. My first words to my sister in law were, "You found another one."

Three weeks of absolute bliss had accompanied Sara and Gabriel. Aunt Sally and Gabriel's mother kept pushing for Sara to come to a Sunday dinner but firmly Gabriel had told his family no. Jake was adjusting to his new partners and staying out of trouble while Danny kept tabs on the boyfriend situation. The figure that was noticeably absent in the equation was one Mr. Ian Nottingham who had not popped in to threaten or maim curiously enough. Sara and Gabriel decided it was too tempting as to sleep beside each other so past the night Sara met Gabriel's family they had not done such

However a concert had ended later than planned and Gabriel's transportation was at his shop. Sara was still skittish about cabs so Gabriel once again spent the night snuggling his own personal Snuggle Bunny.

His watch started to beep waking the hacker to the wonderful sensation of Sara lying on top of him again Though it was even better then the first day because it was Sara's day off. There was also the matter that her right leg was slung high over his hip. Okay so the gentleman part of him hadn't woken up yet for the morning but other parts of him were very awake. 

Gabriel kissed her neck and throat trying to arouse his love who began to slightly squirm and rub up against him in ways that were far too appealing for a man first thing in the morning. Sara leaned up a bit which only furthered the torture since her breasts were caressing his chest. "Sara," he gasped hungrily. 

She gazed down at him, "An early riserI'm going to be a lot more fun at work from here out, I can tell."

That was all the encouragement Gabriel needed. He rolled them so Sara lay on her back and he hovered over her. "You have three choicesI get up and make breakfast; we make love, I get up and make breakfast; or we make love, we shower together, and I make breakfast. Any way you chose you're going to get fedIt just depends what type appetite you got going this morning."

Sara ran her fingers up and down his arms, "Now let me think Could we switch the order of the last?"

"To what?"

"I don't know shower or food first."

He gave her a look of annoyance, "Food yes; Shower no."

She pouted, "Why?"

"BecauseOur first time will be in a nice soft bednot hard and fast against the shower wall."

"Can I have the hard and fast against the shower wall later?"

"You're killing me Sara," he moaned closing his eyes and resting his head on hers. 

Suddenly Gabriel's head shot up and was thrown back, "Oh god that feels good."

"What about this?" she whispered against his ear.

"Yes!" he squeaked. "Is this my punishment for something? Teasing me to a case of blue balls?"

"No," she said licking his ear. "Just a reminder of things to comeyourself included."

Gabriel captured her hand from his groin and stared her deep in the eyes. "This isn't an attempt at pushing my buttons so we'll just have hard, fast, uncomplicated sex, rather than making love which might actually mean you feel something deeply?" Sara got mad and went to wrench her hand away but Gabriel held fast. "This feels good But I want it to mean something." With that he rolled out of bed and got into the shower leaving Sara alone on the bed.

She sighed deeply staring at the little rabbit by the side of her bed. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest. "I guess he's right," Sara said to her stuffed animal. "Its scary ya know? He's one of my best friends and this is a lot" She looked into the rabbit's eyes and said, "I say that I love him because its true but I can't remember the last time I actually made love to a guy when it wasn't just lust. If I accept that this is us, then its seriousmore serious than I imagined and" She suddenly stopped. "I'm talking to a stuffed rabbit."

Gabriel heard Sara leave the room and then re-enter. The shower was just running on cold while he listened to her make confessions to the toy that he had bought her. Now he wasn't sure what she was doing. Sponge bath seemed to be the best option if he was going to stay up to speed. He would feel guilty for eaves dropping later. 

"Danny Yeah I know I'm not a morning person. Hey called to talk, not to be interrogated Yeah well ya know how a while ago you asked me about consummating No Danny the sex wasn't bad. Jeez such a guy. We haven't had sex yet Well right If I hear one graphic detail of your sex life I'm going to kill you." Gabriel listened to the pause. "Okay well pretty much every time we start to go there so far I seem to be going straight for the Danny! Let me try to say this another way He is all about it being making love and I'm acting more like it's an extracurricular sport Well that's why I called I can't call Poe. She's dated less than I have in the last couple years." 

The pause lengthened. " Who says I'm afraid of anything?" she snapped. "But FineI'm scared. I just want to know what to do about it I don't want to wait it out. I want to go taking against the wall in the bathroom." 

Gabriel's hard on return in seconds. Listening could be a bad thing after all. 

"DannyI just don't want to mess this up," Sara said softly. Gabriel breathed deeplyneither did he. "Okayuntil I can give myself to him that way, I'll be good," Sara whined. "This is what it must be like for guys when they want to lose their cherry It's a British thing. Never mind." 

Gabriel heard footsteps coming toward the door so you got in the shower to at least get wet. "Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Danny's on the phone. He wants to know about dinner Friday night," Sara said softly.

"Friday night is good. What time?"

"Six."

"I'll close the shop early."

Sara shook her head, "Sorry. I didn't think of that Danny six thirty would be better Right."

"Hun?" she called.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" 

Gabriel had to smile. Only Sara could honestly believe he was mad that she wanted to sleep with him. "No luv. Just want to keep thingson the right track is all."

"I'm sorry" she said softly.

"For what?" he inquired.

"For not being ready."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Bring yourself in here this minute." One very confused Sara stood on the outside of her shower curtain. He stuck his head out the part and said, "You're being honest What I don't want is to find out that I had a profoundly wonderful connection with you that you didn't feel because you weren't ready emotionally to handle that." She nodded. "Now go hug Bunny till I come out and I can snuggle you properly." Sara smiled. He laid his head against the tile, "Who knew I'd end up being the one to slam on the brakes," he muttered. "This is very emasculating."

Gabriel came out of the bathroom with damp hair dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt. "Sara?" She looked at him as he sat down next to her. "Don't get upset but I kind of need to know something."

"What?" she questioned.

"You are going to let me lead some times in bed, right?" 

Sara doubled over laughing. Gabriel stared at her somehow feeling put down. "Honey that day in front of the precinct I would have let you drive right there if we weren't in public." He had to smile. "I like your confidence. Besides I got to take a break some times."

Gabriel began to tickle her sides until she begged for mercy. Then he leaned down and kissed her soft and slow before laying his forehead to hers. "We're coming along just fineno pun intended of course." Sara promptly punched his arm. "I just mean the universe is always on timeDark Angel-ism." She blinked a few times in confusion so he tried again, "In my not so eloquent manner I am trying to tell you I am willing to wait for you. Patience in all things Damnit! I was trying so hard not to say something else like"

Sara flipped them over pinning Gabriel to the bed and kissed him. "You are saying that it is okay that I'm not there yet but that it is important to you that we wait until I am. I got it So what's Dark Angel?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey partner," Danny said Monday morning. "How is my favorite hacker?"

"Very well thank you," Sara said too politely. 

"You still haven't gotten any," he smirked. 

"And its driving me crazy," she said leaning her head on her desk. "I get the one guy in history that wants to hold out so it means something."

"Actually Pez there are several guys like that you just didn't know where to look for them," Danny informed her dutifully. 

"And where prêt ell is that?"

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter you got a good one Oh by the way, what do you want for dinner on Friday This is the last part of the Woo Seal of Approval process."

"Oh really. I don't think I've dated a guy that has gotten that before," Sara said with a smile. 

"Gabriel is the first I'm the only family you got. I have to do the family thing."

"Yeah well I still haven't done the Bowman Sunday dinner. Once that happens its all over. I will be the future Mrs. Bowman teaching at the police academy rather then running the streets and somehow Gabriel is going to have more steady worknot that he doesn't make a good living. But Mrs. Bowman, I mean the original Mrs. Bowman is planning our future to look like that."

"She sounds like a fun lady," he mocked. "Already having problems with the mother in law."

"Any woman who early in her son's relationship asks to have his girlfriend switch careers for the sake of her grandchildren is a trip and a half," Sara announced.

"I don't think I heard that story," Danny laughed.

"What story?" Jake asked coming in. Slowly but surely he had tried to reestablish relations with his former partners making them privy to some of the work he was doing. 

"Oh Gabriel's mother and some of her inventive statements."

"Like?"

Sara smirked, "Gabriel had made this promise that he would never bring another female to meet his family unless she would be his wife well I did not know this so when Gabriel said just to turn down the invitation to meet his godmother I saw it as a way to get back at him for the Bunny rabbit and the precinct." She paused. "To make a long story short there was a great commotion made by my presence and that I'm Italian. Gabriel's godmother called his actual mother whom then Gabriel had to deal with and from the one side of the conversation I heard it was hysterical. Yes she's Italian. A police officer. Homicide. No if I married her I wouldn't make her switch departments NO, I won't think of your grandchildrenthere are no grandchildrenstop yelling at me in Italian,'" Sara imitated. 

"Interesting woman," Jake raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes well since that visit Gabriel has gotten a lot more calls from his mother and godmother. His mother is constantly dropping hints that she wants grandchildren which Gabriel promptly says then she needs to work on his brother and sister," she murmured.

"What's the matter Pez? Don't want a baby Snuggle Bunny of your very own?" Danny mocked.

"Iyou," Sara punctuated throwing pencils and pens at her partner.

"That thing is really called a Snuggle Bunny," Jake said referring to the now long absent stuffed rabbit.

"That and Pez," Danny stated.

"Excuse me?" Jake said with a smiled both eyebrows becoming part of his hairline. 

"Danny," Sara warned.

"That is one of Gabriel's nicknames for her."

"Danny!" she started to growl.

"He gets away with this?" Jake asked cracking up.

"Danny!" Sara was out of her chair trying unsuccessful to silence her partner.

Danny used the advantage of the rolling chair to elude Sara saying, "Nope her own invention. Too much alcohol led to If you want something to cuddle, I'm your Snuggle Bunny.'"

Sara let out a frustrated snarl combing her fingers through her hair. Danny was by Sara's desk when the phone rangcaller IDTalismanic. "Detective Snuggle Bunny's desk, how may I direct your call?" he joked into the receiver only to hear Gabriel laughing his ass off. 

"That better be Gabriel or your wife is a widow!" Sara demanded. 

"I would never be that cruel You howeverthe little Sadist," Danny came back with where he promptly got hit upside the head handing over the phone.

"I'll call you on my cell," Sara told Gabriel. "I need some air," she huffed leaving the office.

Jake had slid down to the floor laughing at the situation. He had accepted that Pezzini was seriously off the market. "So do I even want to know about the Sadist thing?"

Danny stopped laughing realizing how badly it would sound if he told Jake the truth about his part in the nickname. "That same night of the alcoholic binge, Sara warned Gabe not to drink too much or she could talk him into anythingone thing was buying a Backstreet Boys CD." Both men cringed. "Gabe said he didn't realize she had this sadistic streak Time went on and it developed into My little Sadist,'" Danny explained. 

Jake got serious for a minute and said, "Ya think Sara has forgiven me yet?"

Danny shrugged, "No overly angry statements have been made about you in my presence. The situation has been mentioned when she said she was glad that the girl came calling when she did. Things were new enough that it showed her that he was really committed to herYour part in thatI don't know." A thought struck Danny, "Hey Jake can you hang here a minute?"

"Sure."

Danny ran to the curb and caught Sara. "What do you want to bust my chops about now?" she snapped.

"I wanted to know if it would be okay with you and Gabriel if I invited Jake to dinner on Friday as well. Final proof of no hard feelings," he said. 

"Did you catch all that Gabe?" she murmured. "Yeah Talk to ya later. Love you too." Sara turned to Danny and said, "What brought this on?"

"Jake wanting to know if I thought he had been forgiven yet."

She sighed, "Okaybut no funny business. Laying off any mention of those things we did to antagonize him."

"Yeah well he asked about the Sadist thing."

"Danny you didn't?" Sara asked with wide eyes.

He looked hurt as they walked back inside, "NoI told him about the night of drinking and the CD suggestionand that the name had evolved."

"Very good oh wise Asian Master," she said with a bow as they reentered their office.

Jake was still sitting on a desk. Danny lightly hit Jake with a file and said, "Gabe and Sara are having dinner at my place on Friday nightYou are welcome to join us." 

The surfer boy blinked rapidly at the unexpected invitation. "Ah" He looked to Sara. "Is that okay? I don't want to encroach."

"Are you kidding? Gabriel will have someone to deflect Danny off of when he goes into Big Brother Mode!" Sara said in a deep voice. 

"Seal of Approval dinner," Danny said with a nodded.

Sara gave a half smile, "This is pathetic but in the entire time I have been partnered with Danny this is the first guy to ever even approach S.O.A."

Jake chuckled, "Okay. If it's no problem and Gabriel won't be weirded by it then sure. I'd love to."

"One seat or two?" Sara said causally.

"I'm sorry," the blond questioned.

Danny smiled, "Will you be bringing someone? See Sara and I have a running bet as to whether it is a Friday night weekend, a Saturday night weekend, or a combo with you."

"Okay going to claim ignoranceWhat are you talking about?" Jake asked.

Sara laughed, "Ever Monday morning we get a hit on the weekend. On Wednesday we place our bets as to how occupied your weekend will be with dates. The next Monday we find out who has the closest guess and they buy the coffee. This way if we know you're bringing someone then we have a jump on next week."

Jake stared at her dumbly. "Yes you really are that shallow at moments," Danny said patting him on the back. 

"Think of it this way we are always happy to see you on Monday and Wednesday!" Sara joked. 

"Whatever," the surfer chuckled. "I wouldn't bring a date to something like this. I would have to be actively dating one single person to make it worth itbut since I'm not Friday night is a no date night."

"I'll sit you next to Mija. She's a teenager so she'll either ignore you or gaze longingly at you," Danny smirked. 

"Great Just what I need to be fixed up with your niece," Jake snipped leaving the office. Danny and Sara chuckled amused at his display.

"So does Mija count as a date?" Sara questioned.

"Only if she starts to bat her eyes at him over dinner," Danny replied.

"I say notoo preppy."

Danny shook his head; "I don't knowCalifornia boy. Could take her away from all this." 

"No bets till Wednesday," Sara stated.

"No pumping her for information," Danny countered.

"You either"

Jake watched the exchange from the door. "NO neither of you can count Mija as my dateperiod!"

TBC I love it when humor comes together in the best ways. Danny and Jake just make life so much fun.


	7. Please don't hurt the library man

Please don't hurt the library man

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: AckI included children! All young child speak will be awfully spelled and sort of phonetic. Children provide the humor. I have no idea what Danny's children are named but I knew that he had a daughter so I gave him a son too.

A/N2: Beginning you get lusties and sap. All rightaway we go.

Sara arrived at Talismanic just as Gabriel was locking up. "Right on time my beauty. We ready for an evening of Grill the boyfriend' or what?" he joked. 

"I'm more worried about Jake. I know I said this was okay but" she groaned. 

"Oh stop He came clean about the FBI junk and laid off us"

"Well I I just don't want him thinking we want him back as a partner," Sara said crossing her arms over her chest. 

"You are trying to find something to be worked up over," Gabriel stated. 

"I have to do something!" she grit her teeth. 

It took all of his will power not to tease, Sexually frustrated much.' 

"So do I get to hang on for dear-life on the back of your bike or"

"Do you want to?" she asked with a smile. 

He shook his head, "Not really. But I will if it will your tension." Sara raised an eyebrow. "Nothing" he muttered and blew out his breath. 

"No there is something definitely on your mind."

"Same thing that's on yours we just haven't talked about it since that morning" 

"Huh?" she grunted.

"You are leaving me opening after opening a man can only take so much," Gabriel said frustrated. She still didn't get it. "Large motorized vehicle vibrating between your legsyou do the math."

"GABRIEL!" Sara yelled with big eyes shocked. 

"What?" he groaned.

Sara was on him in seconds, kissing him hard and hungry while pushing him down on his chair. She followed him down straddling his lap. Gabriel first grabbed her hips and settled her on his lap. He slid one hand up cradling her lower back massaging the muscles while the other was holding the back of her neck pulling her firmly to him. They had gotten very good at the hot and heavy though they would always stop abruptly. It was as if the tension between them would mount and mount until they had to devour each other to release the pent up energy. 

"We'll be late," he gasped between kisses and caresses. 

"They'll wait We're the guests of honor," she responded stroking her hands down his back and sides. 

Sara bit Gabriel's earlobe and his hips surged up. "GodI am gonna have very good fantasies about this chair from nowon," he murmured between kisses, gasps and moans. "Sara I want you so badly," he growled French kissing her deeply. 

"Losing your resolve," she toyed licking the outer rim of his ear.

Gabriel wrapped both arms around her waist holding them firmly together as he ground himself into her. "Not at all," he whispered heatedly watching her squirm in his arms. He planted little kisses up her neck as he reigned in his hormones. "We'll have dinner like a nice normal couple, I'll take you home and remind you what you're waiting for It will be slow and sensuousand one day you will ask me to make love to you. Not screw or bang or a thousand other terms, but make love And then I will." 

Sara gulped air as she gazed into his brown eyes that were dark with need. She swallowed a few times before she could talk, "The things you say" 

Gabriel just kept holding her loosely in his arms as she tried to regain her composure and her breath. She finally couldn't take the eye contact anymore and looked down. "It's been It's been a really long time Gabrielsince sex wasn't the thing that emotions grew out of for me. This waitingmaking sure we're on the same pageits scary sometimes."

Gabriel eased her eyes up. "Its not meant to be scary Sara," he whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It's meant Sex is something physical that people do for pleasure. Making love is something emotional, spiritual evenits an act of commitment and love. That's why the Anglican Church considered the consummation of a marriage a sacrament" Sara was trying to avoid his gaze again. "I love you and hormones are wonderful things but I want desperately to have you look at me with the same level of commitment and love as I do for you when we become one the first time."

Sara's gaze had set on Gabriel as he spoke the last sentence. Her eyes began to mist a tear from each eye fell. "I'll cry the whole time," she responded in the barest whisper. 

He kissed each tear trail on her face and said softly, "I won't mindtruth is when I see that in your eyes it will probably bring me to tears as well."

She leaned down and laid her head on his shoulder holding him close. "I love you GabrielDon't doubt that. It's the expressing it part that I have trouble with."

He smiled softly petting her hair hugging her too. "I know luvI know." He kissed her cheek, "Why don't we cuddle a little longer then we'll take what ever mode of transportation you wish."

Sara sniffled, "No cabs."

"We are going to work on your new cab phobia at some point."

"Not today."

Danny met Gabriel and Sara at the back door. "What's up partner?" 

Danny cleared his throat, "Remember how we invited Jake and this was going to be a nice dinner with family,'" he said in quotations.

"Yeah," Sara responded confused.

"Well Lee decided to invite one of her best friendsand her boyfriend."

Gabriel looked at him confused. "So?" Sara asked. 

"Well the thing is Lee's best friend Mai-Ning works with a group of kids after school."

"I knew this," Sara stated heading for the house.

Danny put his hand out to keep the door closed, "Mai-Ning was assaulted about a month and a half agowould be rape."

"What are you getting at?" Gabriel asked.

"Well it turns out someone saved her from the attack."

"Jake?" Sara asked incredulously. 

Gabriel had looked inside the window to see a man reading to Danny's daughter. "No, that's not Jake," he said with wide eyes. "It does however explain why my throat hasn't been slit in my sleep."

"Huh?" she murmured before Gabriel pushed her to the window to see Ian Nottingham sitting with the little girl on his lap and a very smitten Asian woman sitting on the armrest playing with his hair. Ian looked up at her and smiled as she grinned back. 

Sara blinked about a million times before walking away from the window and pacing about. She finally stood still and said, "Are you telling me Ian Nottingham saved your wife's best friend from being raped and now she's dating him?"

"More like he stopped the attack, beat the hell out of the guy, carried her to safety, got her to a hospital, sat by her bed all night, called her family and friends to alert them of the situation and now her father is planning to have them married by Christmas," Danny said in a long breath. "Turns out he sort of knew her. He has been making anonymous donations to her after school program and has been checking in on them every couple weeks. He of course won't admit that he is the donor but"

Gabriel sighed, "That sounds like something Nottingham would do." Both cops stared at the hacker. "What just because he hated my guts and stalked Sara doesn't mean I can't see the good points in the man. I mean there isn't a guy around that has chivalry written all over him the way Nottingham does."

Danny shook his head, "Anyway Mai-Ning had wanted this guy that was just known as tall, dark, & handsome' to ask her out but of course he didn't. After the attack she became sort of his to protect. He told herand I quote If you save the life of another you are responsible for that life,' end quote. I never saw him or got his name at the hospital I just knew some mystery guy was paying for everything and taking good care of Mai-Ning. I promise that until he arrived at my door I didn't know it was him. Believe me I did not want the man who helped bury me alive in my housenor do I now want Lee to know Nottingham had anything to do with it Apparently Ian tried hard to get out of dinner trying every which way to Sunday to explain that police and he didn't make good bedfellows. He didn't want to disturb our dinner. I also think he didn't want to answer questions about the whole situation with Mai-Ning. Then again the minute he entered the house he took me aside and apologized better than anyone in human history"

"How did he apologize satisfactorily for nearly killing you?" Sara asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Lifting up the back of his shirt so I could see the scars left from failing to do what was ordered.'" Sara gaped openly at the admission. Ian would never have shown that level of vulnerability unlessunless Danny's approval was something important. Danny looked down; "Social services missed the boat when he was a kid let me tell you. He's got scars that were given over a decade ago that still look awful Seeing that put a lot in perspective especially the rage against the man that attacked Mai-Ning." 

He paused, "Mai-Ning loves him, Lee loves himHell even my daughter loves himand as much as I hate to admit it he has been amazing to Mai-Ning and her familyso try not to antagonize the man at dinner okay."

Sara went to object but Gabriel grabbed her side. "We'll be good. Right Bunny?!"

"Oh don't be cute now," she snipped.

"Really Sara," Danny said. "I'm going to have enough trouble with Jake I don't need you adding to it."

"Hey the party out here?" Jake asked as he walked up.

"RookieCome here," Sara said throwing her arm around his neck walking him away. 

Danny looked at Gabriel and said, "Must be really secure in your relationship to bat an eyelash at that."

The hacker shrugged, "Jake is so far outside Sara's type its not even funny. Now if I were to worry it would be about that man in there," pointing to Ian.

"Why?" the detective questioned.

"Because she will pick apart in her brain for hours why anyone would spend their time with him and it is suddenly possible that she'll realize that he wasn't stalking her because Irons made him but because he liked her. So however nice he is to the woman in there suddenly Sara will see what she missed," Gabriel commented. "They have a lot more in common than she likes to admit. 

Danny stared at him; "You have nothing to worry about."

"I knowbut one day it will all come together and she will finally understand what she could have hadand will wonder," the younger man said with a far off look. 

There was no way he could explain to Danny that the wielder and her protector were a matched set despite whom they loved. True enough one day Sara would see Ian as a person and then Gabriel could only hope that they had built a strong enough foundation to stand that particular trial. Sara didn't know the investigation he had done into the Witchblade's past and he knew she wasn't trying to find out. If Nottingham told her they were together in life after life she would have laughed in his face and called him a psycho. But Gabriel knew the truth. Kenneth Irons had twisted and deformed that man enough that the Wielder would not recognize her Protector and therefore would never consider him. Gabriel sighed, was it wrong not to tell Sara or did she have to choose each generation?

"Zoning there Gabriel," Danny said swatting his back.

"I'm gonna go ahead in," the hacker said. 

He peered into the room and saw the picturesque scene again and hoped not to disturb it. Dark little eyes peered up at Gabriel suddenly. "Pease don ert the libary man," a small boy of four or five. 

The hacker stared at the child only to have his sister, his mother's best friend and Nottingham gazing at him. Gabriel got down on his knees at the little boy's level and said; "If you mean Mr. Nottingham" he said pointing to Ian. The little boy nodded, "you don't have to worry I've known Mr. Nottingham for a while."

" ant ta see my Leg-os?" the child accepted at face value while Ian just sat quietly trying to figure out what to make of the situation. 

"Sure What's your name? I'm Gabriel."

"Machew," he said in his child like way.

"Matthew," his sister announced. "I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet you Lily," he said shaking her hand. Mai-Ning went to introduce herself only to have the small boy interfere.

"Come on" Matthew tugged pulling the hacker to a back room just as Sara walked in. "Aun Sara, Aun Sara air's a ig man whos a nite in the ivin oom," Matthew said hurriedly climbing into Sara's arms. 

"A what?" she asked.

"A Knight," Gabriel annunciated. She raised an eyebrow. "What? I can speak several languages but not childgive me a break." Sara kept staring. "Steven's older siblings have kids."

"There's the reason" Sara looked at the little boy in her arms. "So who told you he was a knight?"

" ily. She saed he was a nite in shinny arms."

"You mean a knight in shining armor?" Sara asked.

"How'd you no?" Matthew said.

"I'm smart," she said putting him back down.

"Can we read another?" Lily asked Ian.

"I think everyone has arrived so you would have to ask your mother if there is time before dinner," he stated smoothly. 

Danny leaned over to his three guests and whispered, "Call the man Ian or Mr. Nottingham. I know its weird but when you're trying to teach your small ones manners you have to be consistent." 

Jake smirked but Sara poked him in the stomach. "Mija," Sara called up the stairs.

"She decided that it was Friday so she should be out," Lee stated urging Lily off of Ian's lap. 

"Guess you don't have a dinner date Jake," Sara smarted off. A hint of a smile graced Nottingham's lips. "Guess I win Friday night Danny."

"Very funny," Jake groaned rolling his eyes. "I still cannot believe you two" 

Matthew appeared at Jake's leg tugging at his pants. The blond man stared down. " y you ave ite air?" 

"Translation," Sara whispered to Gabriel who was standing next to Jake.

"He asked you why your hair is whitemeaning blond," the hacker explained. Jake went to respond just looking down at the boy. "No manget on his level. You're in his home be polite," Gabriel managed to say with a straight face. Ian raised an eyebrow to him. Gabriel just smirked back. 

On his knees Jake said, "Well both your mommy and daddy have black hair so you and your sister have black hair. My mommy and daddy have blond hair so my hair is blond." Matthew stared at him.

Ian waved the boy over and got on one knee. The little boy toddled up and listened as Ian whispered in his ear. The boy smiled and stood in front of Ian waiting for dinner to start. Gabriel now raised a questioning eyebrow at the knight who smirked back. 

"Okay introductions all around," Lee began. "I'm Lee and these are our children Lily and Matthew." Both children flanked Ian. 

"I'm Mai-Ning."

"An' dis is da gweat nite," Matthew said proudly.

"No silly. We're saying names This is E-An or Mr. Not-in-ham." The little girl looked up at him confused and asked, "Why would you put a knot in a ham?"

Sara started to crack up only to be tugged by Gabriel. "Lily will think you're laughing at her." Sara promptly elbowed Jake.

"I get the feeling that's going to happen a lot tonight," the surfer groaned. 

Ian smiled at the little girl, "I'll tell you after dinner."

"I want it by a-be-l," Matthew muttered scampering over to the young Italian.

"Well that's fine. I want to sit by E-an," Lily said nodding her head. 

"Okay Guess I'm the unloved new guy," Jake stated shifting on his feet.

"This is why Mija should have been here," Danny picked at him.

Jake's eyes got round, "Stop with the Mija jokes. Your wife will think I actually have a thing for your teenage niece." He said a little louder then he intended.

"Mommy, what did he mean by a thing?" Lily asked.

Danny, Jake and Sara all turned as one to the little girl while Gabriel and Ian smirked. Lee looked to Mai-Ning for some idea what to say. " id he ay sompin bad?" Matthew asked Gabriel.

Gabriel leaned down, "Noit was just grown up thing to say and he forgot there were little kids in the room."

" m not a iddle id," Matthew said with a pout, " m onna be a big brodder. Mama saed so."

Gabriel looked from the little boy to Sara with a small smile. Sara responded like most girlsshe sighed. That stupid I'm so happy I'm in love and maybe one day I'll have one of those with you' sigh.

Jake could not pass up the opportunity. He muttered in her ear, "See. Danny was right. You will want a baby Snuggle Bunny of your very own."

Gabriel and Danny both heard and busted up laughing while the rest of the room stared blankly at the laughing idiots in the corner. The laughter got worse the moment Jake groaned. "Oh I'm sorry Jake. Was that your rib?" Sara said sweetly. She then looked at the blond directly and whispered, "Be thankful for the children McCartey or you would already be in pieces And remember revenge is sweet."

"Oh yeahWhat sort of punishment did Gabriel get for the rabbit at workyou little Sadist?" he volleyed.

Gabriel quickly grabbed Sara and kissed her soundly. "Don't do anything stupid," he whispered his warning.

"Like kiss me in front of a room full of people with two kids," she snipped.

"No," he buried his head in her hair. "Like activate the Witchblade accidentally. It's swirling red. Ian's the one that alerted me to the little bugger waking up."

"You guys need a minute," Jake asked, "Family planning and all."

"Detective McCartey," Ian addressed him coolly. "It is said a wise man refrains from speaking as to not to appear a fool. An idiot speaks and removes all doubt."

Sara gaffed while Gabriel and Danny bit back laughs to refrain from joining in. Danny laid a hand on Jake's shoulder, "Come on man lets get something from out back."

"Thank you Not Ian," Sara caught herself.

"My pleasure There are few times I can mock someone you love without feeling your wrath."

"Very true," she nodded. "So is dinner tonight a celebration of the hero?"

"I was under the impression it was a trial by fire for myself and Mr. Bowmaneach to our own Woo," Nottingham replied simply. 

Mai-Ning gazed between the two. "I didn't realize you knew each other."

"We introduced via Kenneth Irons," Sara replied. "We didn't exactly get off on the right foot." Ian looked down. "Though more recently he has proved helpful," she added. 

"You honor me by your words," he said with a slight bow.

Matthew tugged at Gabriel, " y he ecum libary man gan?"

"Library man? I'm not sure what you mean little guy?"

"Ta-lks ike a book," Matthew said rolling his eyes.

"Good point."

"What was the question?" Ian inquired.

"He asked why you became the library man againyou talk like a book," Gabriel informed him. "Mr. Nottingham is very well educatedhe read lots of booksso many that he talks like one."

Matthew's chin began to quiver, "Mama I on't ant to ta-lk ike a ook."

"Good going Gabriel. The kid isn't going to want to read any more," Sara snipped.

Ian looked at Matthew then Mai-Ning then Matthew again. "Matthew, my father taught me to speak this waynot reading books. Has your Daddy taught you some Chinese words?" The little boy nodded. "So your Daddy taught you them to speak like him. My father taught me to speak this way to sound like my father. Does that make you feel better?" Matthew nodded and took his seat. Ian shook his head at Gabriel.

"What? I normally get it right," the hacker defended. It was going to be a long night.

TBC 

I can't decide if I should do more of dinner or let it be discussed after the fact. What are your thoughts? And no matter what I do it will not make Sara and Gabriel have sex any faster.


	8. To each his own Woo

To each his own Woo

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: General consensus when I began writing was the dinner should continue. See what you think.

A/N2: Warning the ending is serious. Don't kill me please.

The table was split cops and boyfriend one conversation, children, best friends and boyfriend to another. Occasionally Gabriel and Ian would catch each other's eye and smirk or smile at the ridiculousness of the situation they were in. They sat in the middle of the table directly across from each other to deflect conversationGabriel leaned forward and murmured; "They seem to have forgotten their purpose tonight."

Ian smiled, "Oh no. They are merely giving us a reprieve until we cannot hide behind our ability to please the children. Once they are asleep the trial begins."

"Then we have to figure out a way to keep the kids up."

"That will only prolong the inevitable for another week."

"True."

Sara and Mai-Ning looked over at them. "What are you two chatting about?" the Asian woman asked sweetly touching Ian's arm lightly. He instinctively turned toward the warmth of her expression and emotion finding a new reason to smile. 

"We are discussing when our pleasant evening will be over and our verbal inquisition will begin. I have it worse since we all know a mother is a far better interrogator than a detective."

Lee smiled, "Very true but Danny has been waiting for this day since he met Sara so I would guess Gabriel will be worse for wear by the end of the evening."

Matthew looked sadly at his new friend Gabriel and asked, " oes papa ave to take ab-e-l to wail?"

"Now I didn't get that at all," Jake said to Sara across the table. He had managed to avoid eye contact and conversation with Ian the entire meal despite being seated beside him.

Ian leaned over to the detective responding, "The child believes that his father has to take Gabriel to jail."

"Oh." Jake looked at the man queerly, "How do you understand what he is saying so well? Are you around kidsat all?"

"He always had a knack with children and animals," Mai-Ning said proudly. "They seem to feel safe with him."

"Yeah it's the adults that have to worry," Jake mumbled. "Ouch!" he yelped. 

"How clumsy of me," Sara stated through gritted teeth. "Let's have a look at that shin," she announced moving around the table, dragging Jake from the room.

"Someone's in trouble," Lily sing-songed swinging her legs back and forth under the table. 

Matthew looked at Gabriel and asked, " re ya oth oing to da wail?"

"No buddy. It's not that kind of trouble."

"So ve an see my Leg-os aftur dinna," his little face looking at Gabriel to agree to play with him. 

"Sure. I like Legos," Gabriel responded. Ian looked perplexed. "Can Ian play too? I don't think he got to play with them when he was a kid."

Matthew's eyes got big, " ill you, pease. I ave a piwite dat has a sward. Ou can be dars a ig sip wit saiwls and"

Ian looked confused but Gabriel just kept nodding at him so he said, "I would be pleased to play Legos with you."

"Mama Da ig oys re onna pay wit me," the little boy said excitedly.

"I heardnow finish your food." 

Matthew dove back into his food as Ian continued to stare at Gabriel in confusion. Sara and Jake returned quietly with the later pouting. 

"Excuse us a second," Gabriel announced and drew Ian from the table.

"What are we doing?" Ian murmured feeling the eyes of all parties in the kitchen burrowing into the back of his skull. 

"I am exposing you to children's toys so you don't scare the kid or Mai-Ning She's lovely by the way."

"Thank you" the other man said stiltedly. 

Gabriel flipped on the light in the playroom and turned to Ian shutting the door. "Look I know this is weird I've done more research the Witchblade and I knowwell I know that you and Sara are really supposed to be together. I don't know if its any consolation but I really do love her and I'm doing my best to make her happy." Ian observed Gabriel wordlessly. "Anyway I just wanted to say that" The icy stare continued. "I don't like feeling as if I stole your girlfriend especially when I know with her destiny you can protect her far better then I can."

"She was never mine Gabriel," Ian said smoothly. It was the first time he had ever addressed Gabriel by his first name and they both knew it. 

"Only because Irons made sure of it Look I don't understand all this past life stuff really well but I do know that soul mates shouldn't be separated."

Ian smirked, "We aren't soul mates. We are counter balances to the same force. Normally it drives us together or apart. In this life we are in a limbo that is harder to take" His eyes fell, "It is hardto have been trained to follow and protect one your entire life only to find when that day comes there are emotions embedded in those acts that you cannot begin to fathom."

Gabriel shut his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry. I know she doesn't realize what you mean to her. And even if she did, it would probably frighten her, which she generally responds to with anger." He swallowed slowly. "But from what I've seen and heard of Mai-Ning she really seems to think the sun rises and sets in your eyes."

"I've never had anyone look at me the way she does," Ian confessed.

"Maybe it's the first time you let yourself notice."

The older man shook his head; "NoI was never allowed to have anyone notice me."

"Ian"

"It's alright Gabriel. You will love her and care for herand in this life everything will not be about death and fightingfor both of us. That is a tremendous gift. I am beginning to realize that I can care for someone the way I was taught to care for the wielderand she loves it." Ian actually smiled looking at Gabriel, "She comes into my arms to be held because it is me that she wants to be held bynot the man that saved her, or the man that donates money to her program"

"But the man that loves her" Gabriel finished.

"I don't use that word," he said looking down.

"Why not?" 

"It's a commitment that I am not yet prepared to make," Ian stared at the floor. 

Gabriel touched the other man's arm saying, "My understand is you've taken on all this woman's needsthat is a major act of love word or not."

Ian looked Gabriel over and stated, "I am not like other men. They say I love you,' Always, and Forever so that they can take a woman to bed or because it feels like they mean it at the time. I cannot lie and say always and forever because my always and forever lies with Sara in whatever time and place we end up in next. So I am left with one phrase that I must hold sacred. When I speak those words to Mai-Ning I will be committing myself to her in this time and place No matter how much I know that my path is divided from Sara it is still too soon for me to make that commitment to another without feeling as if I were merely transferring my sentiments for Sara to Mai-Ning and she is worth far more than that."

Gabriel smirked and shook his head, "You my friend are a man in love whether you admit it or not Now let me explain Legos."

Mai-Ning looked at Sara and half smiled, "Should we be worried?"

"There is no sound of a struggle, things breaking or general rough housing so it is safe to say yes we should be very worried," Sara responded. 

The Asian woman smiled at Sara's humorthis was her. The woman Ian had been in love with for so long, she was sure. Mai-Ning sized her rival up and came to the conclusion Ian needed a softer touch than Sara could provide. Besides it was obvious Sara was very much in love with Gabriel. They seemed a happy couple with a relaxed manner and speech that gave them an easiness. She however possessed the same level of higher learning and discipline that Ian had grown up with. She too had a father that would use physical punishments when he was disappointed. Mai-Ning bore none of the scars externally that Ian did but there was a similar sadness that came from such an upbringing. Sara could never understand Ian's pain like she could. Mai-Ning settled back and felt at peace with the situation. Ian was falling in love with her and his long time love was not as much of an obstacle as she thought.

Gabriel and Ian had returned with little fuss only the same stares as when they left. Both men flanked their women and acted as if it was the most logical thing in the world for them to have departed together. Nothing was heard from Jake for the rest of dinner who took his leave as soon as it was done. Danny promised he and Pez would go out to dinner with Jake any place he chose for being such a good sport about the evening. 

Matthew soon pulled Ian and Gabriel away from the table to play with him. When he got in the playroom a whole scene was set up. "MamaCome see" the little boy said excitedly. The rest of the group came to the door as Gabriel and Ian went to sit down. 

Sara grabbed Gabriel's arm; "This is what you were up to, huh?" 

He just smiled, "You will never know what we were up to." Mai-Ning did not allow Ian to escape either.

Danny stood amazed at what Ian and Gabriel had done. The guys had taken the boy's pirate set and featured in the middle of the rug on top of a large blue piece of felt from the kids' art supplies. They set up a make-shift island with a tan piece of felt using gray Legos for rocks with Popsicle sticks toped with small amounts of green tissue paper on top to simulate trees. Other little things lay about the fake island to add to the scene. 

Lee leaned over and kissed Ian's cheek, "This is very sweet," with tears in her eyes. "Hormones," she said at his bewildered expression.

"The idea was Gabriel's. I merely helped."

The hacker raised an eyebrow; "I showed you what we had to work with. You're the applications man."

By this time Lily and Matthew were happily playing in their new little world and the grown ups left them to their imaginations. Gabriel turned to leave but Matthew snagged him and motioned him to the child's level. The little boy raised his hand to Gabriel's ear and whispered, "Mist-ur Not-ham idn't get ta pay wen he was iddle, id he?" Gabriel shook his head. Matthew thought hard for a moment whispering again, "Den you ave ta pay wit im now, or ill be sad forewer."

Gabriel blinked about a million times thinking, Out of the mouths of babes.' He swallowed, "I'll do my best."

"Tank you for de settank de nite for me too." Gabriel gave a little nodded and quietly left the room.

"What was that?" Sara asked her finally returned boyfriend.

"A reminder from heaven that everyone needs love," he said with a sigh. 

Once Gabriel and Sara sat down Danny turned to Gabriel and Lee turned to Ian, saying in unison, "So what are your intentions for my best friend?"

Gabriel threw down his keys on the desk as Sara locked the door to the apartment. She playfully started tease Gabriel about the evening going so far as to jump into his arms so he would have to carry her like a bride over the threshold. "What are you doing?" he groaned adjusting her weight in his arms. 

"Letting you practice."

"I'm going to drop you on your ass in like two seconds if you don't cut it out."

"What's da matter baby?" she cooed. "Ready to bolt from the altar already."

"That's it," Gabriel grumbled removing his arm from under her legs.

Sara landed smoothly with a smirk. "Didn't think he would force your hand huh?"

"Didn't expect to answer those questions one in front of you and two in front of Nottingham. Luckily Danny did let us move. By the way how was your time with the lovely Mai-Ning?"

"Fine thank you. I'm fairly certain she knew who I wasat least in terms of Ian's connection to me. She was real big into letting me hear the whole story of her attack and rescue. It seemed important to her I understand that he was different with her."

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders; "He is different with her. He's different with most people. You just have a problem seeing him as a person so you don't treat him like one."

Sara stared at Gabriel, "Where the hell did that come from?"

He pursed his lips, "If you had given him one ounce of care or genuine concern for him, he would have been transformed." He chuckled shaking his head, "Even Matthew could see all Ian needs is some love and attention."

"Hey it isn't my fault Nottingham is a psycho."

Gabriel groaned, "Sara, what if your father wasn't your father? What if you weren't raised in the Pezinni household? Who would you have become if Kenneth Irons got his hands on you as a child? Think about that will you I may complain about my family and their smothering love but I wouldn't give them up for a second. As you said you wanted to see who made me me. Well you met the man that made Ian Ian If you had been raised by Irons and Ian by James Pezinni, who would you have become? Who would Ian have become?"

Sara didn't have anything to say. It was easier just to classify Ian as a part of Kenneth Irons than to look any deeper at the man. She swallowed slowly. It was a lot to think about a lot that she didn't want to think about. 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sara and sighed, "I need to show you something." He walked over to his computer and grabbed an ever-thickening file of the accounts of the Witchblade. Putting it in her hand he whispered, "Read this for methen come to talk me. It may take you a while to process so" He shut his eyes and kissed her sweetly. Gabriel held her close in his arms whispering, "I love you Sara Pezziniand I'll do my best to honor whatever you decide."

Sara pushed back and looked in his eyes; "You're scaring me Gabriel. I get the distinct feeling that was a goodbye kiss."

"It may have been," he said softly knowing his voice would break if it were too loud. 

She looked at him crossly, "Why?!"

"Read that fileand I'll see you in a few days."

"But Gabriel"

"No Sara I mean it. I need you to read that and think about it. Really think about it. I realized tonight we aren't on the same page and I'm scared that file is why. So read it for me and don't just come running over here when you're doneSit down and let the Witchblade guide you throughlet yourself rememberthen come talk to me." He caressed her cheek with his thumb; "I'll be waiting I'll always be waiting."

"We're breaking up," she said with tears in her eyes.

He shook his head, "We're taking a Sabbatical from seeing each other and talking all the time. Nothing has changed on my end. I just realized I wasn't willing to wait and see what would happen when you finally truly embraced the Witchblade. I'd rather you throw me over now when I have some bit hope that losing you wouldn't completely annihilate me."

"GabrielI'm not going" Sara pled. 

"You won't mean to. And it would kill you inside but you might Just do this for me. Read the filethen call me."

Sara realized he wasn't going to let this go. Whatever she was holding was going to change everything between them and she cursed to fact she knew it had to do with the Witchblade. She hugged and kissed him tears running down her cheeks, "I love you Gabriel Bowman I'll see you in a few days."

He watched her leave on her Burell and felt his heart being crushed. Gabriel dialed an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Ian?"

"Gabriel I did not expect to hear from you."

"I gave her the file Ian. I gave her everything I collected about the Witchblade, the Wielder, and the Protector," Gabriel stated in pain.

"Why would you do that?" Ian questioned.

"Cause I can't wait until we're married with children for her to question if I was the right choice."

There was silence for a long time, "Then once again we are both at the mercy of the Wielder I confess I do not know what I would do if she approached me. Someone loves me for the first time in my life. I don't know that I can give that up for a someday with Sara. There will always be somedays with Sara."

Gabriel breathed deeply, "We'll see."

"That we will" Ian could feel the man's pain on the other end of the phone. 

Gabriel had reached out tonight despite the past to embrace Ian in his own sort of friendship and camaraderie. "I have supreme confidence yourwhat do you call her Snuggle Bunnywill return to you."

"How do you know"

"My statement is not a degradation to me but a exhalation to you. Sara is a woman that loves deeply, with an abiding faithfulness that cannot be challenged. She will read the accounts and it will only serve to make her more sure of her love for you because now I will no longer be the monster under the stairs but an actual man with whom she could be happy And Gabriel she will still chose you."

No offensebut I hope so," the hacker groaned.

"None takenand I too hope she chooses you. I do not want to face that choice myself. As you said I am happy and I wish to stay that way," Ian confessed. "Is there anything I can do to lighten your burden?"

Gabriel half smirked, "You're doing it now. You're being the only friend I have that can understand the full complexities of my relationship with Sara."

Ian was silent. Gabriel Bowman, a man that he had threatened over Sara in the past, was now calling him a friend. The older man tried to speak a few times before he could murmur, "I am not very skilled at being a friend Gabriel but I will do my best."

"You are more skilled than you think. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gabriel. Do not worry. Your heart will not be broken."

"Thank you."

Gabriel sat on the floor of his shop and prayed Ian was right. 

"Stupid thing!" Sara yelled at her wrist. "I don't even want you." The stone swirled red. "Why the hell do you have to get in the way huh? Why can't I just be with the man I love? What could it possibly say in here that would change my mind?"

Sara flopped down on her bed and began to leaf through the pages of the file. "The Protector?" she said out loud. "Who the hell is the Protector?" Flashes of images and lights began to circle her mind for a moment. "Oh no no it can't be"

TBC

A/N: Sorry guys for the angsty ending but this time it seemed appropriate. Not as much humor this go round but it will return.

A/N2: Before anyone freaks out let me just sayI am happy ending girl. I like the Disney version to Grime (sp) fairytales. Sleeping Beauty is my favorite movie of all time. I am that much of a sap. Fear not for the future. I know where I'm going.


	9. Waiting

Waiting

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: SeeI didn't make you wait. Things are not perfect at the end of this chapter but they are a lot better than last chapter.

"Talismaniac?" 

"Where is my partner?" Danny snipped to Gabriel. "Just because I gave my approval doesn't mean she can ditch work."

Gabriel swallowed slowly trying to sound neutral; "She's not here Danny. She probably is just not feeling well."

"WhateverYou aren't fooling me. You're hiding your Snuggle Bunny over there, I'm sure of it. Sara has never not returned my calls unless a guy was involved."

"She isn't here," the hacker said firmly. "Look Danny, I have a buyer coming by this morning. For some reason people always decide over the weekend they want to purchase a vase belonging to an Inca Princess and get tense that I'm not open on Sunday or Monday."

Danny started to get worried. Gabriel didn't sound at all like his chipper self. "What's going on Gabriel? I haven't heard this level of frustration in your voice since the whole thing with your ex went down."

"I can't help you Danny. You're going to have to find Sara on your own."

"GabrielI haven't been able to reach her since dinner on Friday."

"Well here's a news flashneither have I. Like I said I can't help you."

Danny stared at his phone; "You broke up after dinner?"

"No," Gabriel said exasperated. "More like there were some things that Sara hadn't been facing and I'd been letting it slide. When I realized that the whole marriage answer to your Intentions' question was a big joke to Sara I forced her hand. She is supposed to call or come by when she's done working it out. Saturday was hell, Sunday I drowned myself in family, and yesterday I mainly moped. Today I am trying to concentrate on work."

"You haven't heard from her at all."

"She dropped me off a female version of the Velveteen rabbit I gave her on Saturday morning with a little note. She rang the doorbell and put it down I think she was going out of town. We were supposed to spend her days off together but"

Danny's expression turned grim. "I'm sorry man When I reach her I'll give you an update."

"Please don't. If its over I need her to tell me flat out not eased into it," Gabriel stated.

"Whatever you say. Later man."

"Later."

"Sara Pezinni you open this door right now or I'm jimmying it open!" Danny called banging on the door. He got fed up and busted in. Empty Chinese boxes lay on the counter, beer bottles, and used Kleenex laid around. Danny started to search the apartment. The most prominent thing he noticed was in all the disarray in the kitchen the living room table had in neat piles, documents and research. Sara's handwriting was scribbled on a notepad. 

"What the hell is a Witchblade?" he muttered. That's when he saw the photos and sketchesSara's bracelet. He started to study the images and text when he heard movement in the bedroom. 

Danny found Sara apparently convulsing on her bed. She looked to be in excruciating pain. He tried to unclasp her hands from her knees touching the glowing eye by mistake. The bracelet had embedded itself in Sara's skin and now recognized a friendly spirit reaching out to him as well. Danny soon found himself pierced by the angry gauntlet. Images swirled in his head of a history that hadn't happened. Being shot and killed as well as haunting Sara after death. As suddenly as it began the images stopped and he was released. 

Danny went to the bathroom to inspect his wound as well as get a wet washcloth for Sara. His phone rang, "Hello?"

"HoneyCan you go over to Mai-Ning's? Something is wrong with Ian. She wants to get the doctor from the estate but she doesn't want to leave him alone," Lee said excitedly.

"Why doesn't she just call him?"

"She did. The doctor said that Ian occasionally has these attacks and is fine, she just has to wait."

"LeeSara is sick and Gabriel has a client so I'm taking care of her. If Ian's doctor is aware of the situation and says it happens occasionally convince Mai-Ning just to wait it out."

"I'll try."

Danny looked Sara over and suddenly was struck by a couple things, Ian was sick at the same time with the same description. He lay the wet washcloth on Sara's head and went to the living room to wait.

Sara woke from her visions and stumbled to the bathroom throwing up what little was in her stomach. She felt a presence behind her and smiled. "I was so hoping you would be here when I woke up Would you call Danny for me and tell him I'm okay?"

"I don't know okay is the right word Pez," he said softly.

Sara looked up at him and started to give in to the impulse to cry. "He's not here He didn't come," her body shook with emotions. 

Danny knelt beside her in the small bathroom and held her as she cried. "He's worried about yougoing nuts really, but is giving you space."

"I want him here!" she demanded.

Danny urged her to her feet and laid her down on her bed again. "I'll make you some tea." Sara went for the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Gabriel. I don't care what the rules are I need him."

Danny took the phone from her, "Pez stop. He loves you but don't take advantage of that. He has every right to want to know you'll be his and not decide one day that fate was right and you should be with Ian."

"What? How do you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me Pez? I would have believed you. I asked how you found me buriedyou could have told me then," he questioned.

"Danny What do you know exactly?" 

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for five hours. I had a lot of time to read." Sara remembered the file Gabriel had compiled. "Ian was seizing too for part of the time you were out. Gabriel had mentioned on Friday if there was someone he was afraid of losing you to it was Ian. Reading the accounts only served to bring things into focus."

Sara leaned down grabbed her rabbit and hugged it close. "Are you mad at me?"

"Sort of I've known you a long time. I thought you would have trusted me with thisIts not like I don't believe in past lives. Hell I tried to move you and thatthing attacked me. I got to see my life or more accurately death if we had walked into that theatre after Gallo. I guess that's why it seemed so important for Lee and I to have another baby. Somewhere inside I knew I was living on borrowed time."

"So you're the wielder?" Danny said with a smirk.

"Don't sound so shocked," Sara muttered. 

"I'm guessing Gabriel gave you that info out there?" he questioned.

"Yeah We got home from dinner and got into this really weird fight about Ian. In the end he handed me the file and pretty much said talk to ya when you're done' which I am still pissed about," she groaned. 

"Sarahe has the right to want to know you're really with him in this relationship. He is playing for keeps and most of the time you seem to be just playing. It's only logical that he would think its because deep down you want to be with Ian."

She ran her hands over her face and shook her head. "No Danny I don't. I've watched vision after vision. Life and lifeand its never a life. Its battle and death with the possibility for a few moments of happiness mixed in. Mai-Ning looks at Ian and a light goes on inside him because he can feel her love. I don't love him. I can't ask him to give that up especially with everything he's been through. And then there is meI'm not that patient. I need to be the dysfunctional one in the relationship. I'm sorry but I am that high maintenance. It is too much to think about taking on his baggage. I know it's not his fault DannyI really do, but I have enough drama in my life with this thing attached to my arm. I'd prefer my love life be stable."

"That is not a good enough reason to be with Gabriel, Sara. That is love by default."

"I don't love him by default. I love him. I love that he can handle the psychotic nature of my life. I love that he wants to marry me and raise children with me. I love that when I look in his eyes I see something I haven't seen since my dad diedabsolute adoration and unconditional love. Look at this situationthe man finds out I am destined' to be with another and gives me the freedom to chose. I'm not an idiot. I know a good thing when I see it."

"But Sara you have said nothing of how you feel toward him," Danny pushed slowly.

"What are you talking about I just said"

"You just gave reasons to love Gabrielnot that you did love him." Sara sat silently. "This is why he gave you the space. The divide between you is getting larger. You are desperately trying to stay in control so you won't get hurtwhich is killing him. He's drowning in you and has accepted that reality. You are trying so hard to keep your head above water. You won't trust him with your heartHe's going to wait for you, but when you go back it has to be all or nothingno more limbo. You either have to love him with everything you are or you have to cut him lose."

Sara stared up at Danny eyes filled with tears; "I can't do that. I can't give him up."

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?" Danny prodded.

Her tears fell, "Because it hurtsworse than anything else. Gabriel Being without Gabriel is I couldn't make it. I couldn't get through the day."

Danny smiled softly hugging her to himself; "You don't marry someone you can live with Sara. You marry someone you can't live without."

"That's too much Danny I don't know how to make that promise. I can't promise always."

He nodded, "Because your next always will most likely be with Ian."

She grit her teeth not in anger but in pain and acceptance, "Yes."

Danny sighed, "Gabriel isn't asking for your always or your forever. He's asking for a promise you can keep to him in this life. One that says there will be no other, not even when things get hard and hurt, not when you look at him and don't feel in love' with him anymore. He is asking for a promise that says despite it all, bracelet or none, Ian or not, that you will come home to him and work at making a family and a life." 

"And what if I can't?" she whispered.

"Then you're playing the Tin Man in life Sara." 

She stared at him in confusion. Danny tucked some loose hair behind her ear; "Do you even know where this started? Where your fear of love comes from?" 

There was no point lyingshe was talking to Danny. He would force her to see the truth, say the words. Sara swallowed and nodded, "My dad He was all I hadand then he was gone because someone took him."

"So you know when your heart was stolen Do you want it back? Cause you know you are defending a heart that isn't there."

"Metaphor guy is in full force huh?" Sara sniffled.

"Sara," Danny sighed, "Years ago you closed your heart off from being hurt. You let your heart die with your dad so you couldn't be hurt again. This may be a foreign concept for you but it wasn't yours to give away."

"Funny, Ian says that about the Witchblade."

"Listen to me," her partner demanded. "In a very real way the old adage you're only hurting yourself is an utter lie. Your heart, the one you buried with your dad, the one that you pretend to protect from all harm and pain was not yours to buryIt was meant for Gabriel or even Ian if the circumstance were different. You don't have the right to keep it from him."

Sara's anger flared out, as did the Witchblade. "Like hell I don't!" she screamed the blade of the sword embedded in the floor. "It is my heart. If I don't want to give it away I won't!"

Danny looked down at the sword and then up at Sara, "What was it you were saying about battle and death with brief moments of happiness?" 

She breathed deeply attempting to calm herself. "I don't know why it did that. It normally only reacts when I'm in danger."

He shook his head, "What is more dangerous than the human heart Sara?" The sword withdrew as she sat silent. "Go find your heart Sara. You have someone who will keep it safe for you." Danny leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I am going to go make sure Gabriel isn't climbing the walls." Sara nodded.

She sat alone in her apartment. Looking down at the bracelet on her wrist she said, "So where do I find my heart?" Several images flashed behind her eyes. "I will never be able to enjoy a strobe light again. You know you definitely can never belong to a migraine sufferer," she muttered throwing on her coat.

"Sara?" Ian stated in a rather disconcerted tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Will you to come with me? I need to take care of somethingand I need your help," she said simply. 

"Why are you not employing Gabriel for this assignment?" he questioned. 

"Because this is about making peace with the past not the future." Ian Nottingham actually smiled at her words. "What?"

"I will be honored to escort you to your father's resting place."

"How did you Never mind. One of these days I will just learn to accept the bond we share I'm working on it," she said steering him toward the motorcycle.

"I think not" he shook his head. "We will take my car."

"Scaredy cat."

"Speed demon."

"Wuss."

"Reckless wench."

Sara turned to him and smirked, "That was very good Nottingham. Now mastering accelerated insults and you'll be ready for the finals."

"Get in the car wielder."

"Of course oh mighty protector."

Danny left Gabriel shortly after eight in the evening. The hacker insisted he would be fine, research awaited him. Danny did not know what type of research however. Gabriel left his apartment and got in his car so he could just drive for a while. As he did every night he blared music and just felt the motion of the carbut he also went by Sara's to catch a glimpse of her. For the first time her apartment was empty and her motorcycle gone. His blood ran cold.

On impulse he drove to the manor. There sat the Burell in the drive way. Whatever remains of Gabriel's heart there had been were crushed into a million pieces. When she was done sorting things out she went to Iannot him. 

He was about to drive away when Sara and Ian returned. Gabriel watched as Sara hugged Ian goodbye and got on her bike speeding off oblivious to his presence. The annoying sound of his phone going off grated him. "What?!" Gabriel snapped.

"Are you going to come inside my friend or are you going to jump to very misguided assumptions?" Ian stated from the open door of the manor. 

"You wonI lost I don't need you to rub it in."

"Gabrielyou did not lose and I have won for me but not Sara. Now will you come inside."

"What do you mean you have won but not Sara?" the hacker asked agitatedly.

"I am no longer a freak or psycho in the eyes of the one person I was raised to protect. A woman I do not deserve loves me, and I am finally free of the bondage that was Kenneth Irons. I have wonmy life. And you my friend have not lost Sara to me or anyone else Be patient. There was far more on the table then her knowledge of our past together," Ian said eloquently. 

"Then why hasn't she called?" Gabriel said dejectedly. 

"Did you not ask that she not contact you until she had everything sorted out in her own mind and heart?"

"Yes."

"Then you made a misjudgment Sara has not been in possession of her heart for quite some time You are her future. She is in need of making peace with the past that is not something you can aid in."

Gabriel's mind burned in anger, "But you can?"

"I too am her past. I am one thing to be made peace withthat is all," Ian replied smoothly. There was silence. "I will leave the front door open. Come in when you are ready to receive my hospitality."

Gabriel sighed staring at the manor. Danny had his whole day consumed by this affair. He was not about to interrupt the water ballets of the children's baths. The hacker pulled into the drive and parked his car. This was like walking into the home of your girlfriend's ex husband for sympathy. Oh wellbeggars can't be chosers. 

Sara pushed through the door of the small Italian restaurant. A young woman Sara recognized to be Gabriel's cousin Angela stood behind the counter. "Well hi there. Is Gabe with you? Should I get the usual going?" she asked.

"Actually Angela I need two things. One whatever Gabriel's favorite meal is to be ordered for take out for tomorrow night"

"Mama's spaghettiand?"

"I need you to get him out of his apartment tomorrow nightfrom like six to six thirty. I want to set up a special dinner for him as a surprise," Sara explained. 

"Can do You want spaghetti too?"

"That's fine."

Angela smiled, "So things are good then?"

"Yeahwhy?" 

"I cornered my baby brother on Sunday when he was less than his shining self. I knew he had planned to take you out of town last weekend so his presence was surprising."

"ReallyI meanI didn't know."

"That's why it's called a surprise So whatever was wrong is resolved now?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah I was wrong and now I'm resolved to fix it," Sara stated.

When Gabriel arrived home his female rabbit sat on top of his bed with a note and a copy of the Velveteen rabbit. The book was marked. 

**__**

"What is REAL?" asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side...

"Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick out handle?"

"Real isn't how you are made," said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real."

"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit.

"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."

"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"

"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse, "you become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't usually happen to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand."

The note read:

To my Snuggle Bunny,

Thank you for making me real. Read our book and hold your bunny. I'll home soon. 

I vow to come for you, if you'll wait for me.

Love, 

Sara

Gabriel climbed into bed and resisted the impulse he had to call her. Sara would come back to him when she was ready. He would wait He loved her. What other choice did he have?

TBC

A/N: Next chapter may be the end. I have to see how it goes. Just preparing you now for the possibility. I take it back maybe two chapters. Next one will be serious sap and hopefully I'll end on a humorous note.


	10. The Promise

The Promise

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Alright guysI'm not a huge fan of putting songs in stories** BUT it is essential to read the words or you're going to miss the point.** (Thanks to Tracy Chapman for it.) Beginning is highly stressed but its all good by the end.

A/N2: Anybody else freak last night over the add featuring Gabriel and Pez's kiss. I'm sitting there going Yes' and my husband is yelling No!' He spent the next fifteen minutes telling me how too young he is for her using the excuse that it really doesn't matter how old she is in this lifetime she is timeless throughout history so therefore Gabriel is too young. I laughed in his general direction Not to say I wouldn't mind seeing Ian with Saraif he regained some of his sanity perhaps. I have never truly been creeped out by Nottingham until last night. 

Anyway on with the show!

Wednesday dragged on for Gabriel after his time with Ian it was hard to be alone. He wanted Sara so much. He knew he loved her but this time away made everything seem more real. Gabriel missed her smile and laugh. He missed the way she would wrap her arms around him from behind and kiss the back of his ear as she whispered to him. He missed the feel of her body in his arms and the light in her eyes. 

Being in love was one of those things you either are or you aren't. There is no in between. Unfortunately the longer he thought about it the more likely it seemed he was in love with Sara but Sara was not in love with him. His heart hurtso much. Even if he didn't lose Sara to Ian, Gabriel wasn't sure that he could go back to the playful dating they had been doing. She loved him he knew but 

The bell on his door rang. Gabriel prayed it was Sara. "Open up Bowman!" Angela's voice sounded loudly. 

He groaned, "What is it Angie? I'm not in the mood for a visit."

"This is no visit Store hours are over. You are getting out of there."

"No," he fused opening the door. "I am not up for this."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Stay home and be depressed."

"Do you really want Sara to see you that way when she gets home?" Angela teased.

Gabriel clinched his eyes shut, "I don't know that she is coming back."

"She hasn't given you any bit of encouragementnone at all?"

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Fineshe gave me a stuffed rabbit, my own snuggle bunny, like the one I gave her."

Angela smirked, "Just the rabbitno note or anything?" He avoided eye contact. "What did the note say Gabriel? What was the main point of it?"

He pouted, "I vow to come for you if you'll wait for meThere are you satisfied."

"Yes. Now get your coat, we're blowing this pop-stand," she announced.

Gabriel shook his head; "I hate that expression." But he grabbed his jacket.

As Gabriel and Angela left the building Sara snuck in. They walked maybe a block when Gabriel suddenly thought of something. "Shoot. I left my phone."

"It's okay. We'll only be gone an hour at most."

"I'm getting my phone," he said strongly. 

"Why?" she snapped.

"What if Sara calls? I'm getting my phone!"

"But Gabriel"

"Either I get my phone and we walk or I go home now and stay home!" Angela shook her head and prayed Sara would be somewhere hidden when they arrived. 

The door clicked to the apartment alerting Sara that Gabriel had returned. She hid beside the refrigerator. "Seeno big deal. Just grab my phone and we'll go," he muttered to his cousin. "Don't know why this was so hard." He picked up the missing equipment and went to his cousin, "Do you smell spaghetti?" 

"All the time. I'm always covered in the smell from work. Let's go," Angela said pulling Gabriel out the door and locking it. 

Sara took a deep breath. "You almost gave me away," she murmured to the offending dinner.

A half an hour later Angela and Gabriel arrived at his door. "Thanks, big sis. I needed that. Ya want to come up? I don't know about doing another dinner alone."

"Sorry I got to get back to the restaurant."

Gabriel sighed, "Maybe I'll go with you."

She smiled, "What if Sara came home and you weren't there?"

"Hey. You said not long ago that I should go out so Sara wouldn't see me depressed," he retorted. 

"Go on up Gabe. Call one of your friends if you're lonely."

"Maybe I'll just walk some more."

Angela sighed, "Scared to go into your own home I'll walk you up and wait with you until someone you love shows for dinner." Gabriel nodded and they headed up the stairs. 

Gabriel unlocked the door to his apartment and saw it was candle lit. Sara was standing by his kitchen table decked out in a tablecloth and real plates. "Guess someone you love was already waiting with dinner," Angela murmured. "See ya little bro. I love you." Gabriel didn't respond he just stared ahead at his love as Angela shut the door. 

Sara wasn't sure what to do. She sort of expected Gabriel to run to her and take her in his arms and they would end up re-heating dinner. It didn't appear that things would go that way. "Hi."

"Hi," he said back leaving the ten feet between them. His brain was screaming at him to walk to her and hold her forever but his heart wasn't sure it could take another big rejection. He had been dying to see her and now he just felt hollow.

"Uh I don't cook, so we have Aunt Sally's spaghetti for the evening," Sara attempted to make some sort of conversation.

"So I wasn't losing my mind when I thought I smelled it earlier," Gabriel said taking off his coat and moving slightly before laying it down. 

"You nearly caught me," she commented nodding her head. 

Gabriel walked forward slowing. Sara had sort of dressed up for dinner nice snug jeans with a soft blue top he liked a lot. She had moved furniture so the table would be a sort of center piece while leaving room next to them so they could dance he supposed being there was a CD player next to the table on a chair. She obviously was too scared to mess with his sound system. "So" he tried to initiate. "You got Angela to help you pull this off."

"I had to get you out of the apartment somehow. Danny dragging you off would have been too obvious."

"Maybe not He was here till about eight last night. I think he was afraid I'd do something stupid."

Sara smiled, "Like what?"

Gabriel shrugged, "This all started with a drinking binge. I suppose he didn't want me ending it on one."

Her face fell and suddenly became enamored with her shoes, "Is that what's happening Gabriel? Are we ending this?" She spoke softly due to her heart being lodged in her throat.

"I don't know Sara. Are we?" he replied looking straight at her. He needed honesty not sugarcoating. 

"I'm here."

"You're here."

Sara stared at him in confusion; "You wanted me to work it through I came back. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"I asked you to come back when you were done and that I would try to honor your decision. So far I've heard nothing of an answer," Gabriel stated smoothly. 

She didn't know what to do. Gabriel was so distant and standoffish it hurt just to be in his presence. "Can we have dinner?" she whispered.

He didn't bat an eye, "Sure." Gabriel moved to the table and sat down. "This is very nice. You went to a lot of trouble."

Sara didn't know how to take it so she decided this was one night she couldn't afford to have her defenses in the way. "I wanted you to know I wanted to be here."

Gabriel nodded. "Danny said you missed work yesterday. You okay?" he inquired. 

That was something. He was showing signs of concerns. "Visionshours of visions," she said plainly. "Danny knows nowif he didn't tell you. He read the file while I wasoccupied."

"He mentioned it. Got to see the neat little scars from the blade Have to admit I'm jealous. It doesn't pay any attention to me," he muttered softly. 

"I wouldn't go that far," Sara responded.

"I'm not privy to this bit of info," Gabriel answered.

"When I'm happy and content it respondsgives me a warmth. I don't know how to explain it." He didn't say anything. "When I am with you it's a happy little Witchblade," she joked.

"And when you're with Jake it tries to activate," he smirked.

"Hey. Danny pushed my buttons last night and the bugger went into full sword mode."

"He mentioned that He says he's a little afraid of pissing you off now."

They ate steadily between statements until the lull became unbearable. "Why are things stressed Gabriel?" Sara finally asked throwing down her napkin. "I was hoping to be welcomed back with open arms. You haven't even touched me."

Gabriel set down his fork and reached across the table. He placed his hand over top of Sara's and gently stroked his fingertips along her wrist. "Better?" he asked with the barest whisper. She tried to remain calm but she nodded a little too fast. "Are we done with dinner?"

Sara's face fell, "No. I don't want tonight to end like this."

He shook his head; "Neither do I. I meant is the food section done? I thought the CD player was set up so we could dance."

Sara stood up and removed the plates, biting her lip with her back to him. She hadn't a clue what to do. She wanted so bad just to cut and run but that would be it. Their relationship would be over. Breathing deeply she resolved to continue to approach Gabriel despite the chilly response she had been receiving. 

"Uh I have something for you," she said murmured with a degree of embarrassment. He tilted his head. "It's kind of girly." Sara reached in her pocket and drew out a silver locket shaped like a heart. She bit her lower lip but walked to him purposely. 

She raised Gabriel's hand and laid the locket in it. "You're symbols guy so I thought this was a good one." He gazed down in a look of awe and amazement.

"Is there anything inside?" he said. 

The double meaning rang loud and clear in Sara's mind. She could give him her heart symbolically but if there wasn't anything to back it up then it was a hollow symbol. She swallowed, "Yeah A picture of me when I was a little girl and a picture of my dad right before he died."

Gabriel carefully unhooked the latched and stared at her little face and then at the photo of her father. "UhI realized thatI really wasn't giving you much of my heartcause I didn't have it. I buried it when my dad died, Gabriel." His eyes met hers. "It was never about IanI mean I did need to face that reality and I did need to give the Witchblade a chance to teach me. But the distance you felt had nothing to do with another manunless you count my dad." He remained silent. "Anywayyou don't have to wear itI just wanted"

"Put it on for me," he said quickly holding her hand to his. Sara went to circle around behind him but Gabriel caught her hip. "You can do it from the front."

Sara moved forward latching the necklace so that her arms were on either side of his head. He stared deep into her eyes showing all the longing he feltall the pain and love, sorrow and desperation. She read it allbut he didn't wrap his arms around her or kiss her lips. 

She stepped back and surveyed the necklace, "Like I said beforeit's kind of girly."

"That's alright. According to that one cop I wear too many rings too," he said with the first genuine smile he had worn all evening. She smiled back some of her tension eased. 

Sara went to step out of his personal space but Gabriel shot an arm around her back, "We going to dance?"

"Yeah," she said with a bashful smile. "There's a song I want to play you I know I'm not real good with explaining how I feel. I'm better at the action side of thingsbut I know there are very few actions I can make right now that would express what I need to properlyso I found a song. I always avoided listening to it because it has the tendency to make me cryand I cried a lot last night. I think it does the best job of Telling you I love you isn't going to cut it this time." Sara closed her eyes and sighed, "Just listen to the words and know I mean them. Hear them as a promise to you." 

Gabriel nodded his head wordlessly as Sara turned on the music before coming into his arms. She held him close mainly cause she wasn't ready to look into his eyes.

**__**

If you wait for methen I'll come for you

Although I have traveled far

I always hold a place for you in my heart

If you think of me If you miss me once in a while

Than I'll return to you

I'll return and fill that space in your heart

Remembering

Your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

Gabriel sighed caressing Sara's back with his hands. He hadn't heard this song in ages but it was beautiful. He pulled his head to look into Sara's eyes, which were timid for the first time, since he had met her. She was trying. 

Sara met Gabriel's gaze and leaned her forehead to his as she started to mouth the words.

**__**

If you dream of me like I dream of you

In a place that's warm and dark

In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

Remembering

Your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

If you'll be waiting

Gabriel closed his eyes and felt his heart pound. She loved himshe really loved him. He moved his head to one side nuzzling her necknot kissing, just gently rubbing his face against her cheek.

Sara pulled back this time forcing Gabriel to look directly into her eyes as she whispered her vows, smiling through tears touching his face lightly. 

**__**

Oh I've longed for you and I have desired

To see your face, your smile

To be with you wherever you are

Remembering

Your touch, your kiss, your warm embrace

I'll find my way back to you

Please say you'll be waiting

Gabriel watched as the words slipped from her mouth as if they were hers. Everything about these moments screamed I love you' from her. He laid their foreheads together again, their noses touching. She continued to whisper to him the most important words of the song.

**__**

Together againit would feel so good to be

In your arms where all my journeys end

If you can make a promise if it's one that you can keep

I vow to come for you if you'll wait for me

Gabriel kissed Sara sweetly and hungrily, long denied his love clutching her to himself as to assure him of her reality. She responded in kind.

**__**

Say you'll hold a place for me in your heart

"I've missed you so much. I love you Gabriel," she said between kisses and caresses.

**__**

A place for me in your heart

"I love you too Saramore than you will ever know," he uttered before feasting upon her once more. 

**__**

A place for me in your heart

"Make love to me Gabriel," she whispered staring deeply into his eyes so that he understood she was not requesting make up sex but a promise. His eyes were wide with the knowledge of her sincerity. Gabriel picked his love up and carried her to his bed.

**__**

A place for me in your heart

Everything Gabriel had desired was coming to fruition. He was gazing down at his love's vulnerable form while they slowly touched and kissed each other softly, reverently. Sara had come home. She didn't choose Ian, she had made peace with her past, and she was honestly loving him. The thought brought him to tears. 

Sara kissed down his cheeks the trail his tears had run as she caressed his naked back and sides. She wasn't used to this level of tenderness. Passion she knew, but this restrained ecstasy was wonderful and maddening. It suddenly occurred to Sara that she had never truly made love before. She looked up at Gabriel who lay above her with the heart shaped locket hanging off his throat. "I've never made love before Gabriel," she whispered. "Love me."

His heart pounded so loud he was sure she could hear it. He breathed deeply shutting his eyes taking in the complete sense of peace he had. Kissing Sara's lips he began to push inside her. They stared into each other's eyes as they became one gulping for air to counterbalance the awe-inspiring sensations that were overloading their brains. 

They just held each other for a moment adjusting to the feeling. Gabriel caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You are so beautiful," he whispered not looking anywhere but her face. 

Sara was overwhelmed with emotions and started to cry, "I'm sorry."

"Don't beJust let me love you." She met his emotion filled eyes as they began to move together. 

It really didn't matter who they had been with before or who they might be with in the next lifetime, because at that moment it was bliss. Bliss not because of the physical sensations but because they were truly connected. 

Gabriel could feel his body tightening but all he could think about was Sara needing to hear his commitment. "Oh god" he gasped in pleasure. "I love you so much," he groaned with such passion and sincerity it pushed her right over the edge. Sara knew she was an audio person during sexmore specifically a dirty talk person. Nothing prepared her for what those five words would set off. 

Her body shook as she fought to keep her eyes open so Gabriel could see her soul in those moments. He kept his eyes fixed on her gaze as his body responded to hers. The love he felt from her was overwhelming. Finally Gabriel gave into the sensations battering him from all side and moaned out his release never breaking eye contact with his love.

When she came back to herself, Sara held Gabriel's shuddering body close kissing his throat and ear until he was finally still. He rested his head in the crook of her neck as he attempted to breathe normally. 

Gabriel drew his head back still panting slightly to look upon his love. Sara caressed his arms and leaned up for a kiss. He happily obliged moving forward. She twined her hand in his hair when they broke apart scratching his neck. He captured her hand and kissed her palm lightly. 

"I love you Gabriel."

"That's never gonna get old," he murmured kissing the tip of her nose.

Sara looked at him wickedly, "I promised I would cum for you, if you'd wait for me."

Gabriel cracked up completely before diving for her neck and tickling her sides. "That my dear was a very bad pun."

"OhhhYa gonna take on my Sadist title to punish me for it."

"Watch it Pezinni. I know where you keep your cuffs," he joked. 

"So do I," Sara whispered clutching his hand with the blade bound wrist and willed it to respond. Gabriel watched in fascination as tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves around his wrist before boring into his skin. He hissed. "Now lets see how you do one handed."

TBC

A/N: I know I can't leave the story there. So I'm wrapping it up folks. I need to get some other series finished before I would think about a sequel or anything. At the last chapter you are welcome to make your requests. 

A/N2: Personal note on the song: My husband introduced me to it. Turns out he and his roommates his senior year in college would play that song over and over. Why? Because they wanted to find women that would make that promise to them. I didn't believe it until I saw for myself them do thisthere were tears ladiestears. Yes, men that cry. This was a few years ago so by now all are taken but I just wanted to back up my claim there are still amazing men in the world. 


	11. Life as it stands now

Life as it stands now

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: This is a very long final chapter. It wraps up all lose ends to my satisfaction. There is a significant time break between the last chapter and this one.

A/N2: There has been a lot of back and forth about the whole honorable guy thing in this series. I have been asked several times in a variety of ways where you find these guys The answer is simpleChurch. I don't want to be preachy or annoying but all of the men that I have used as examples of good solid guys were Christians. Take it how you want. I don't want to offend anyone, but in my life that is the answer. Words to live by: **Guys who believe in something bigger then themselves are far more likely to not see themselves as the center of the universe.**

SO here it isThe End.

"Dammit Ian," Pez swore crouched behind a cement pillar. 

"Where is Goth Guy when you need him?" Danny mumbled next to his partner.

"Can you explain to me why that thing ain't working?" Five heavily armed men in the center of an abandoned building had them pinned down.

"I think it doesn't want Jake to know unless its skewering him," Sara responded.

"You talk about it like it has a personality."

"You've met remember?"

"Yeah had a hell of a time explaining the scars to Lee." Suddenly the Witchblade activated. "What the hell?"

"Ian's nearby," Sara said quietly, "and Jake just passed out from the hit to the head Hurry up Ian."

Glass broke overhead of three of the shooters. "Is he insane?" Danny muttered. Sara let out a primal yell and went for the two others. "Are you insane?" Both Wielder and Protector were transformed into complete body armor easily taking out their appointed criminals. Each shooter was knocked unconscious with limited effort.

"OkayI didn't know it could do that," Danny held his hands up in front of each of them. Sara and Ian smirked at each other and began to dual back and forth. "Guys Jake is injured bleeding hello?" The team continued to swordplay. "Man I am glad we didn't enter that theatre or I am sure you two would have let me die." Both warriors looked to Danny, who was gathering Jake up. 

"I'll get him," Ian offered. "Fencing tomorrow?" he asked Sara.

"I want full swords this time. I'd like to see if I can get a little more control over the armor stuff," she muttered tugging on it. "Now how do I get it to go away?"

In the blink of an eye Ian laughed and his disappeared, "Practice." He marched himself with Jake outside.

"I hate you," she scowled continuing to tug at the offending metal. 

Danny stopped her mid step. "RelaxIt is part of you. You have to calm down before it feels safe."

"Now who's giving the little bugger a personality?" Sara snipped as the armor retracted. "Hey ouch!" she exclaimed as the bracelets tendrils dug into her skin. "Cut it out. That's only fun when Gabriel's around," she chastised the blade. 

"That is more than I wanted to know," Danny said shaking his head. He stopped abruptly and asked, "You don't use that on Gabriel do you?"

She thought, "Define use."

"SARA!" he yelled. "I am checking him for marks tonight!"

"Yeah what is on tap since I will be home alone?" 

"Male bonding. Jake of course is out due to the blood lose and head injury, which does not mix well with large quantities of alcohol."

"So you, Ian, and Gabriel are going out to get smashed," Sara questioned.

"Yes and you are the designated wife for the evening," Danny informed her. 

"Excuse me?"

"What? Lee and Mai-Ning are well Lee and Mai-Ning. When we get arrested you are the only safe one to call."

"Don't be too sure," Sara nudged.

"Right. Your 'punishments' for Gabriel alwaysalways involve some sort of titillation that causes him to go blind with pleasure. Ian and I are not the fortunate. I have children that could hear us and I would end up sleeping on the floor of my own bedroom. Ianwell Ian has decided it is in their best interest to wait until marriage, which Mai-Ning thinks is sweet. It's not much of a wait now but Of the three of us, Gabriel getting in trouble gets the best compensation for it."

"Maybe I'll make him sleep on the sofa?"

Danny smirked, "You couldn't even do that when you were friends."

Sara rolled her eyes and growled. She laid a hand on Danny's arm and asked, "Home much does Gabriel tell you about" she gestured with her hand.

"Only enough to explain why he's late, why he's tired, why he was unreachable, or why the phone suddenly got cut off. You are always far more detailed in that department," Danny looked at Sara with a lifted eyebrow. "I'm guessing this is what you decided to take all that pent up energy of yours on?"

"I think its good use so how often do you need those expla"

"EVERYTIME I SEE HIM!" Danny stated strongly. "I know he's younger and ItalianIs it true what they say aboutnever mind Next time he's on the phone with me and you have an itch that needs scratching please let him hang up the phone first. I did not need to hear first hand 'what was on tap' as you put it last nightthough it did put me in the mood for some fun with Leewhich was later interrupted by Gabriel calling to apologize." Sara had the decency to blush a nice bright red. 

Ian sat with Jake in the ambulance before it took off. Several police officers came and took statements from Danny and Sara while others rounded up the shooters. They were eager to sound moronic about the two knights that attacked them.

"What took you two?" Ian asked leaving the EMT's to their work.

"I was explaining to Sara why she was the 'Designated wife' tonight."

"Oh because whenever Gabriel gets in trouble he manages to still get sex," Ian stated mater-of-factly. 

"Why do you know that?" Sara blasted. He tapped on the Witchblade. 

"Telling secrets," she murmured to the object. 

"That and every time I see Gabriel, he is tired, late, or unheard from for days."

"So what are you saying?" she asked. "I handle our sexmarriage better." Both men laughed. "What?"

"You don't drink coffee anymore," Danny quipped.

"You are far less antagonistic," Ian added.

"You let comments at work slide," the detective stated.

"You smile all the time. And," the knight said looking at Danny.

In unison they said, "You haven't killed Jake."

Danny smirked, "Everyone at first marveled at you being in love."

Then Ian raised an eyebrow, "But everyone KNEW when you and Gabriel started sleeping together"

"The sudden elopementeverything about the way you acted changed." Danny looked at his watch. "Let's hit the hospital to check on Jakethen guys night."

"More like Gabriel's rest night," Ian teased.

"Yeah, maybe we can get him inebriated enough he won't be able to get it up," Danny retorted. Sara laughed. "What?"

"That thing they say about Italian men is true," she smirked wagging her eyebrows, "Won't work."

"Hi honey I'm home," Sara called as a joke into Gabriel's former apartment. It still possessed the bare essentials so Gabriel could crash if he ended up working late but their residence was Sara's old apartment.

"Oh good I was afraid I wasn't going to see you before I left," he mumbled throwing on his coat. She grabbed the edges and dragged him to her feasting on his lips. "Sarabe good. I'm going out," he scowled with his arms at his sides trying not to encourage her. Though these dayshell since they elopedhis mother was still pissed at him about that whenever he got within a few feet of Sara he felt the desperate need to touch her. It was almost a biological reaction. 

Sara flashed her big green eyes at him, "I just had to listen to Ian and Danny discuss our sex life for an extensive amount of time and now I want to act upon it or at least make you late to keep the record going." She leaned in and nibbled on his ear.

"That's evilthat's so unfair" he gasped as her hands roved places they shouldn't have been. "Just once I want to arrive on time" he muttered.

"Baby you arrive on time every time," she cooed.

Gabriel looked deeply in her eyes and was overcome with need. "They can wait!" he decided.

Sitting at the bar Ian and Danny waited for their perpetually tardy friend. "Sorry I'm late" Gabriel began.

"But you got caught up with something," Ian and Danny mimicked.

The youngest man made a face; "Well it's your own fault. She decided she didn't want to break the record because you hassled her so."

Danny eyed the younger of the two men beside him, "And you could not pull yourself away."

"If Matthew and Lily were staying with your mom and Lee decided to make you late to meet us for drinks, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't stay?" Gabriel questioned.

"Is my wife wanting to make love or because the baby needs something," Danny sputtered. Little Geoffrey had been born almost four months before and Lee was still hesitant to leave him alone. "I'm not sexually frustrated at all right now!"

"Never mind," Gabriel said shaking his head. 

Ian sat stoically observing the two men quite amused. "What's with you smiley?" Gabriel quipped. 

Ian blinked a few times. "If you are referring to me, I am very well thank you I suppose once I have experienced making love I will understand the necessity to be talkative and frustrated about it, but for right now I am just amused at how much you are ruled by the appendage between your legs."

"What did he just say?" Danny asked. Normally he never had trouble decoding Ian-speak but tonight it just wasn't working.

Gabriel sighed, "He's saying because he's a virgin he isn't obsessed with sex like we are. The irony of course is we aren't even remotely bad for guys. Sara is more obsessed with sex then I am."

"Yes and we don't need to hear about it," Danny stated downing his beer. "Another please!" he called to the bartender.

"What is your problem tonight? You and Lee were doing it when I called" Gabriel questioned.

"Yes! We were and you woke the childrenand I hate you," Danny snapped.

"Oh!" the younger man grimaced.

"Thus being why you will neverever call after eight p.m. again." As much as Danny appreciated the two new guy friends he had acquired he had to constantly remind himself they were in different places in their lives and relationships. Having a new baby meant a ton less couple time.

Ian laughed out right, "Please tell me your children were not traumatized."

"Matthew asked why Mama and Papa were wrestlingLike I said, I hate you. When he needs therapy, you're paying for it," Danny snipped.

"Well lock your door!" Gabriel snapped back.

"It was locked. Matthew learned from Ian how to break into to rooms with simple locks." Danny turned to the other man; "You can pay to bail him out of jail when he's up for breaking and entering." Gabriel chuckled. "Between the two of you, you managed to ruin the one night of pleasure we've had in a week." Ian gaffed. "Shut up!" Danny shouted.

"Hello?"

"Sa-ra," Gabriel happily sing-songed over the phone.

"You're drunk," she muttered. 

"Danny was singing the baby blues tonight and drowning his sorrows. I just decided to join him. Comfortably numb as the song goes."

"Great. Pink Floyd flashes."

"HeyRoger Waters is god," Gabriel claimed.

"Watch it, you're about to be struck by lightning," Sara smiled. "Need a ride?"

"Ian's driver is taking us homeCan I come home?" he asked like a little boy.

Sara smiled to herself, "You mean to our place?"

"I mean to home. Home is where you are Sara."

She closed her eyes and relished the words, "Yeah luv. Come home. I would love to be your Snuggle Bunny."

"Tonight or this lifetime?" Gabriel asked simply.

"How bout both?" she responded playing with her still unfamiliar wedding ring.

She could feel him smile through the phone, "Both suits me just fine."

Sara was in bed when Gabriel unlocked the door. He toed off his shoes and went to his real bedroom. He watched her sleep soundly, light on, book resting on her chest. She had been trying to stay awake to wait for him. He removed his clothes and got in bed beside her.

Gabriel's heart began to thud. He wondered how much Sara was wearing under the covers. Smirking to himself and also pondered the fun of waking Sara in a very pleasant waythen again she was such a light sleeper he doubted he'd be able to pull it off. 

Pausing for a moment, he noticed the Witchblade was pulsating. Gabriel had never observed it make that sort of pattern before. It looked almost like a heart beat except there were periodic blue pulses in the midst. Carefully he laid his hand on the pulsing stone to see if it would respond to him. The two tendrils that always seemed to come for him slithered up his arm bore into his skin. 

Gabriel normally saw blips of current life and conversation when the Witchblade attached to him, sort of like a personal communicator to help explain different things about Sara he didn't understand perfectly. Most of the time it would show him brief moments from Sara's past to explain a reaction or attitude. 

This was quite different. Gabriel was not seeing the past at all. He was seeing his life with and without Sara. He was being urged forward but he wasn't completely sure what to. At first the images were of life with Sara before they got marriedthe calmness. Suddenly the vision turned sort of sexual showing him how badly and how often they needed yet other since the elopement. More than anything else he heard a heart beatstrong and consistent. Finally he saw himself at Sara's gravethere wasn't much time. They would not grow old together. But he was still hers when she died. 

The heartbeat became stronger then doubled. Suddenly Gabriel saw the gravestone clearly. 'Beloved wife and mother' it read. He wasn't alone. There was a boy of ten or so and a girl in his armsa strong, beautiful, little girlher mother's daughter of seven or eight. The little girl wore her mother's bracelet. Then the vision ended. 

Gabriel sat up abruptly waking Sara. They were still connected by the Witchblade. "What? What?" Sara questioned sleepily. She sat up with her arm. "What is it sweetheart?" she mumbled. 

His eyes turned to her and realized the point of the vision. He stared deep into her eyes and kissed her. "I need to make love to you," he whispered kissing her jaw line.

"I like a man with a mission," she smirked.

"You have no idea." 

Gabriel started to feel guilty about not at least giving her a clue. "Sara?" She looked to him sweetly. He laid her back against the bed poised above her. "Let's make a baby."

"What?"

Gently he rubbed against her kissing her softly, "I want to see you grow round with my child." He caressed her stomach with his hand. 

"Gabrieldo you think we're ready for that?" Sara asked quietly. 

He caressed her cheek with his fingers and twisted his arm so she could see the blade as well as his attachment to it. "I think it's time," he murmured keeping his eyes glued to hers as he pushed inside her. 

Gabriel shook with need and amazement. Sara blinked rapidly and began to move. She was having a vision at least the Witchblade was doing something weird. That's when Gabriel felt it. There was some sort of electric current running through them both. They had made the choice but the Witchblade was providing the party favors so to speak.

Sara gasped, "So I guessit showed yousomething." Her pants were loud and desperate. 

"Yeah," he responded. "Sara" Whatever the blade was doing was speeding things up quite a bit. "I'm afraidis goingto beoh god over Ahh humiliatingly quickly!" Gabriel nearly shouted seeing stars. 

"NoHere!!!" Sara shouted arching off the bed. Gabriel responded in kind. Both gasped loudly for a while before their bodies began to burn for one another again. 

Sara's sweat soaked body woke a day and half after the marathon began. Gabriel was breathing evenly but that did not necessarily mean he was asleep. She looked at the clock then her husband. He stirred. "I don't think I'm ever going to want to have sex again," he mumbled.

Sara laughed, "If I'm not pregnant after that"

"Oh you'll be pregnant. No condoms, diaphragm, or pillyou'll be pregnant," he groaned. "I pulled every muscle in my body."

"I guess that is what Danny meant by saturated bombing of the ovum."

"The least it could have done was let us stretch first," Gabriel complained. 

"Time to shower," Sara said tugging at Gabriel. 

"Notime to die of exhaustion. The male body is not meant to cum that many timesIn fact it should be physically impossible"

"I told you, you are the Italian Stallion," she said pulling him up right.

"Please never call me that again," he moaned. "TubStanding is evil."

"Baby!" she said sticking out her tongue with a big smile.

"Oh god, the glowing has begun!" Sara smacked Gabriel on the butt as they entered the bathroom.

Sara and Gabriel sat in Aunt Sally's restaurant on Sunday evening when the restaurant it self was closed. The guests for Sunday dinner included Danny, Lee and their children, Ian, Mai-Ning who was now officially Mrs. Nottingham, Jake and his girlfriend Stephanie (a brain if you can believe it), as well as Gabriel's parents, siblings, and general family. The guise of the dinner was a 'reception' for the wedding that didn't happen between Sara and Gabriel. Ian was the only one who knew better.

Danny clinked his glass, "To the happy couple. Gabriel I entrust you with my best friendand pray for your sanity."

"Very funny Woo," Sara smirked. 

Mrs. Bowman kissed her cheek on her way to sit back next to her sister. "I think you will have the harder time of it. All those old things lying around. Your children will never be able to visit their father at work."

"They won't be able to visit mom at work eitherall those criminals," Gabriel smarted off. 

"Hush now," his mother scowled. 

Ian was positioned next to Gabriel at the table. Casually he turned and whispered, "My friend, she will begin to show before you announce your joyous news if you do not speak soon."

"I hate the fact we can't keep anything from you," the father to be grumbled. 

"I hate the fact that Sara knows when Mai-Ning and I are intimate and vise versa but that does not make it not so."

"We're going to tell everyone tonight."

Ian smiled, "Good. Your mother has been hinting at grandchildren since you started to date Sara."

"My mother has nothing to do with this," Gabriel snipped.

"No," the older man murmured, "It showed you the future. Your child was needing to be conceived."

"The way you put things."

"Hey, hey, hey," Danny gripped. "No secrets in the corner. I am part of this little posse of guys and I will not be kept in the dark."

"Oh really," Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes really."

Lee nudged her husband with a smirk while walking little Geoffrey around. "I wanna see baby brodder," Matthew insisted. 

"Come here Matty," Sara said sitting the little boy in her lap. Lee rested the baby in the little boy's lap while Sara secured both. 

"I'm a big brodder Aun Sara," Matthew said proudly. 

Sara's eyes shined as she sought Gabriel's gaze. 

"What did I say?" Danny began, "I knew you would want a baby snuggle bunny of your own."

Sara laughed instead of getting mad. "OkayWhat's wrong with her?" Jake asked quickly. "She has been way too happy lately and she has never been willing to let her tease her about the whole Snuggle Bunny thing before."

She shrugged, "You tell them. I'm occupied," gesturing to the little men in her lap. 

Gabriel smiled brightly. "Aunt Sally, Mom" he called to the other end of the table where his family was chatting away happily in Italian. Once all eyes were on him, Gabriel continued. "We decided to have this family gathering not just to celebrate our marriage" Sara nodded to him to continue. "We also wanted the chance to celebrate and tell you all at once that we're gonna have a babySo mom to get your first grandchild by me after all."

Gabriel's family responded as to be expecteda flurry of motion, commotion, chaos, and chatter. Sara's 'family' was far less animated. In fact Jake and Danny sat in shock blinking rapidly. Somehow in a lot of ways Sara wasn't a woman in their minds until that moment. She was always one of the guys and now Lee, Mai-Ning and Stephanie were buzzing around her speaking in high pitched voices that only dogs and other women could understand. 

Gabriel got a hug from Ian who released him to his family while he observed the still shocked expressions of the detectives next to him. "Is your head injury bothering you again Jake or is there another reason your mouth is hanging open?" he questioned. 

"Pez is pregnant Pez is pregnant" Jake muttered his mantra. 

Danny looked confused at Ian, "You knewYou knew and didn't tell me. I'm going to kill you Nottingham!" Ian chuckled. 

Lee asked loudly, "How far along are you?"

"Made it through the first trimester so"

Danny looked even more stunned; "I am effectively the worst detective and best friend in the history of mankind to have missed this."

Sara looked at him sympathetically, "We just wanted to be sure before we told people Didn't want to jinx it."

"Have you had an ultra sound?" Mai-Ning inquired.

"Yep Baby's first picture," Sara muttered drawing out the image from her pocket once Lee retrieved the baby and Matthew went running off to play with his sister, having no concept of what was happening.

Mai-Ning went to show Ian who smiled and at her lovingly. "You've seen it right?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied softly stroking her wrist. 

Leaning down to his ear she whispered, "I don't know that I'm ever going to get used to this bond you have with Sara."

"You don't have to. Just believe my devotion lies with you as well as my love."

A huge smile broke over her face. "My dark knight" Mai-Ning teased his earlobe. 

Ian reached his hand up into her hair and brought her mouth closer. "Do you want to have me show you my love here? You know how little will I have to be away from you."

Gabriel slapped the middle of Ian's chest. "What was that about being ruled by the appendage between my legs?" he mocked.

Danny chimed in, "Oh that will decrease significantly when the baby comes don't worry." 

Lee hit her husband. "Stop that."

Sara looked over the table of family and friends that were family and felt truly blessed. After feeling so isolated for so long this group presented her with great love and acceptanceat least most of the time.

"So my dear," Mrs. Bowman began, "when will you be moving to a safer department?"

Monday morning Sara arrived to work on time no worse for wear. Danny and Jake sat themselves on the side of her next obstructing her view. "What's up guys?"

"Just wanted a good view of the glowing mama," Danny smirked.

"Shut up."

"How could you tell Ian and not me?" her partner fussed.

She tilted her head; "Sometimes Ian is just there at the right moment. Sometimes he is just that connected." Danny nodded slowly beginning to get the idea. "So can I have my desk back?"

"Sure," Jake offered as both men moved.

On Sara's desk sat twelve small Velveteen rabbits. "What is this?" she asked.

"Well we knew you guys had been going at it like rabbits so" Danny offered getting a slap to the chest. 

"Baby snuggle bunnies for your Baby Snuggle Bunny," Jake commented patting her stomach.

The Witchblade became fire red, "Jakeyou're touching me"

A/N: That's it. Pleas for a sequel or fill in some of the time missed in the gaps of this chapter can begin.Now!

A/N2:What would you guys think of me picking up the 'Tension' series?


End file.
